Un amour historique
by adel03lem
Summary: La cour et ses manigances, un prince plein d'ambitions, des mousquetaires courageux, une jeune femme amoureuse, un danger imminent. Entre guerre et amour, il faut faire face à la menace interne. Hermione pourra faire face à son destin ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Kikou tout le monde ! Me voici à nouveau avec une nouvelle histoire partant sur du roman historique ! Il s'agissait normalement d'un one-shot mais l'inspiration a pris le dessus et ne voulant pas faire trop d'un coup j'ai séparé le travail final en trois chapitres ! J'aurai voulu vous torturer un peu avec le suspens mais ma grandeur d'âme fait que j'ai mis l'histoire en un coup !

J'espère que cela entraînera des réactions positives, en attendant :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La France n'était plus en paix.

Le 17 ème siècle fut un siècle où la royauté s'affirmait, à travers la construction du plus beau château du monde, le prince Drago, fils du roi Lucius venait d'ordonner à Versailles un chantier colossal. Son souhait le plus cher était de faire de la France le pays le plus puissant d'Europe. Il se devait de redorer l'emblème de la royauté depuis les guerres de religion lors du temps de son grand-père le roi Abraxas I.

Alors, même s'il restait de nombreux travaux à faire dans la nouvelle bâtisse de roi, toute la cour pouvait s'installer dans ce lieu de luxe et de pouvoir, là où le dauphin endormait dans la luxure, le jeux et la chasse aux privilèges, toutes les théories de complots. Il voulait les contrôler, et ces moutons qui se croyaient plus malins que lui ne voyaient pas qu'ils perdaient peu à peu tout leur pouvoir.

Le prince Drago n'était pas un être mauvais, bien que quelques tentatives de révoltes et de prises de pouvoirs l'avaient endurci dans son idée ne pas faire confiance à ceux dont les titres et l'argent étaient tout ce qui apportait. Il possédait une grande ambition et de nombreux espoirs pour son pays, cependant il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était toujours en danger.

Pour lui, il se devait de devenir un meilleur roi que son père, ce dernier n'était pas mauvais, loin de là, mais il laissait trop de pouvoir à son premier ministre et cardinal, Tom Jedusor, Drago savait que en réalité c'était ce dernier qui dirigeait la France et non le roi de ce pays. Personne ne l'avait empêché de commencer de nombreuses guerres parfois inutiles. Il choisissait même les liens matrimoniaux de la famille royale, c'est ainsi que Narcissa, princesse d'Angleterre était venue en France pour épouser celui qui était encore le jeune prince Lucius. Le couple semblait heureux en apparence, tout le monde connaissait la difficulté de la princesse anglaise à se soumettre au protocole français. Le couple avait failli exploser quand le premier ministre avait influencé le roi en prétendant que la jeune femme avait une liaison avec un ambassadeur autrichien. Heureusement pour elle, des mousquetaires avaient réussi à obtenir la preuve de son innocence. Deux ans après cet incident, Drago vit le jour.

Mais dès maintenant, la persévérance de Drago dans la lutte du pouvoir prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, il avait donc demandé à des mousquetaires habiles et fidèles de lui prêter serment.

\- Chers amis, commença le futur roi. Si je vous ai convoqué au château de Fontainebleau en cet hiver glacial ce n'est malheureusement pas pour festoyer. Comme vous le savez, nous pourrons bientôt user de mon nouveau château et vous êtes tous invités à vous y installer avec vos familles quand le temps sera venu. Je ne vous demanderez qu'une chose, votre loyauté. Vous devez affronter indirectement les mousquetaires et gardes du Ministre Jedusor. Ce dernier pense qu'il peut devenir roi à la place de mon père, mon père est assez crédule pour ne pas le voir ni se croire en danger de mort. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère malheureusement qu'il succombe mystérieusement dans quelques temps.

Les mousquetaires présents ne prononcèrent aucun mot, tous savaient que les rumeurs de complots se multipliaient autour du jeune prince, et l'animosité qui s'installait de plus en plus imposante entre leur futur roi et le premier ministre que peu pouvait supporter. Certains tels que le mousquetaire Rogue avait été à son service avant de comprendre les plans machiavéliques de cet homme, dès lors, il espionnait pour le fils du roi sans que personne ne le su. Tous étaient très surpris de constater que cet homme royal de dix-huit ans avait une immense maturité et connaissait les dangers de sa position politique.

\- Monsieur mon conseiller, procédez au serment je vous prie, ordonna le prince.

Le ministre de confiance du futur souverain se nommait Albus Dumbledore. C'était un homme assez âgé qui fut un grand homme de science et de raison, il avait servi avec loyauté les plus grandes familles royales du continent, et avait parcouru une grande partie du monde connu. Aujourd'hui il servait le jeune prince en tant que précepteur et conseiller, ainsi que ministre personnel depuis deux ans.

Les mousquetaires du prince Drago étaient peu nombreux, mais des hommes de confiances Seigneur Rogue, Seigneur Weasley, Seigneur Londubat, Seigneur Diggory et Seigneur Potter, Seigneur Zabini et Seigneur Nott pour les plus fidèles et célèbres, leurs exploits militaires n'était plus à démontrer, ni leur loyauté. Tous ou presque avaient fait leur classe d'armes sous le commandement de Sire D'Artagnan, homme d'exception pour qui la chevalerie n'avait aucun secret, le règlement était strict, toute violation à ce code de la chevalerie entraînait une mise aux galères. Tous avaient prêté depuis des années allégeances au prince, cependant celui-ci voulut renouveler leur serment de fidélité, il ne voulait rien laisser aux hasards, et quiconque trahissait ce serment était reconnu comme traître et jugé pour cela. La cérémonie secrète ne dura pas moins de deux heures.

\- Messieurs, je vous prie de regagner Paris au plus vite et d'apparaître ce soir au bal donné en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de votre reine.

Après, une ultime révérence à leur futur souverain, ils s'exécutèrent tous. Ils se séparèrent, à part trois d'entre eux qui décidèrent de faire route ensemble. Le plus grand des hommes ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion, son visage fermé lui donnait d'avoir l'air dix ans de plus. Il était hors de question pour lui de tomber sous le joug d'une lame.

\- Assisteras-tu à ce bal mon cher Severus ? Toi qui n'y assistes jamais, commença le sire Potter.

\- Je ne sais pas, un ordre du prince ne peut être ignoré, mais cela paraîtrait suspect que je me rapproche de la cour.

Le seigneur Rogue pouvait parler librement aux deux hommes à ses côtés. Ils étaient plus âgés que lui, mais surtout, ils l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes depuis son plus jeune âge. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre, abandonné par un père alcoolique dans les faubourgs de Paris, il avait essayé de voler ses camarades avant de se faire attraper… une heure après, il était passé de voleur à apprenti chevalier en un jour.

\- Tu es obligé de venir Severus, souri le seigneur Weasley à son protégé.

\- Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

\- Pour les yeux de biche d'une jeune jouvencelle qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi depuis votre rencontre.

Un léger silence s'installa mais tous savait ce que ça signifiait. Severus fit accélérer brutalement sa monture et devança ses compagnons sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'agaça Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ? Répliqua de suite son ami. Tu as peur de perdre ta précieuse petite Hermione ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder l'horizon afin de se changer ses idées, Hermione et Severus ensemble ? Qu'elle idée saugrenue !

* * *

La fête était somptueuse, pratiquement tous les grands du royaume se réunissaient dans ce lieu magnifique. Les robes de dames brillaient de mille feux, la musique englobait la salle de bal où des couples s'étaient déjà mis au centre pour échanger des danses.

\- Le Seigneur Potter, Comte de Belinghen et sa fille, demoiselle Potter.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, cependant beaucoup continuèrent à faire comme si de rien n'était. Les Potter ne s'en offensèrent pas, tous les gens que l'on disait trop proche du futur roi n'étaient pas très appréciés. Tous les complices et alliés du prince étaient des ennemis du premier ministre.

\- Mon roi, ma reine, je vous prie Majesté d'accepter mes vœux les plus sincères pour votre anniversaire, salua l'homme brun.

À ses côtés, sa fille Hermione fit une révérence des plus élégantes. Elle avait la grâce digne d'une princesse, elle attisait la jalousie de nombreuses jouvencelles, voire même de femmes mûres. La reine le remercia mais le roi ne fit un geste, il haïssait les hommes ayant plus de prestige et de courage que lui, si Potter venait à disparaître, il serait le premier à en être fier.

\- Merci comte d'avoir accepté l'invitation à ce bal d'anniversaire en l'honneur de ma mère.

Le prince venait de faire son apparition aux côtés de ses parents, richement vêtu, il imposait sa présence à tous en abordant un somptueux manteau où étaient brodées des fleurs de lys, symbole de la royauté.

\- Votre fille est toujours aussi belle même plus que dans mes souvenirs, ma chère vicomtesse, vous ferez le bonheur de l'homme à qui vous accorderez votre cœur.

La jeune femme ne fit que de baisser la tête devant un tel compliment alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Pourtant deux hommes n'aimèrent pas le regard plein de luxure du futur souverain sur la jeune femme. Dans un premier temps, son père, qui pour signalé le manque de conduite de son hôte se racla délicatement la gorge avant de se retirer parmi les convives. L'autre, caché dans un lieu plus isolé, n'avait point perdu un seul mot de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être jaloux.

Il faillit sursauter en entendant une douce voix à ses côtés lui souffler ses mots. Il se redressa pour pouvoir la contempler sans retenue, elle était si belle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Elle laissa échapper un doux rire au son de cristal, ce qu'il aurait voulu la faire taire d'un simple baiser.

\- Alors ne songer plus à fusiller notre prince ainsi si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, il est certes encore jeune pour gouverner, il n'en reste pas moins un homme.

\- Un homme qui vous voudrez dans sa couche ma dame ! Je ne puis accepter cela.

Hermione se rapprocha du ténébreux personnage afin de lui faire face, elle ne voulait pas croire ce dont il faisait preuve, son père avait beau dire que Severus était une vraie porte de cachot, elle réussissait à chaque fois à le comprendre.

\- Je ne suis point ce genre de femme, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, je vois que la vie à beau continuer, vous ne changez guère, ricana-t-elle.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être avec votre père à chercher un fiancé à qui donner votre dot ? Répliqua-t-il.

Son ton froid fit reculer légèrement son interlocutrice, un jeune homme profita du rejet subi par la jeune femme pour lui proposer une danse, ce qu'elle refusa nette.

Veuillez m'excuser, je voudrais m'entretenir avec une de mes connaissances.

Elle prie congé des hommes qui l'entouraient pour rejoindre un autre groupe, composé cette fois exclusivement de jeunes femmes, dont demoiselle Ginny, la file d'un noble du sud.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il pouvait partir. Il se faufila dans les jardins. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne comprit que trop tard qu'il était suivit. Se retournant vivement tout en dégainant son arme. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité il comprit son erreur. Devant lui se trouvait Hermione, la pointe de la lame dangereusement posé entre les deux monts blancs que constituaient ses seins.

\- Si tu veux me tuer, tu pourrais réaliser ma dernière volonté au moins, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Il ne baissa pas son arme de suite, il aimait quand elle laissait place à sa vraie nature de feu, une vraie amazone.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là sans chaperon, n'avez-vous pas peur de passer pour une fille de petite vertu ? Questionna-t-il.

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un geste désinvolte, la dentelle de son haut volant en même temps que son geste.

\- Vraiment très jolie cette robe, soupira-t-il en rangeant enfin son épée. Vous ne devriez pas sortir seule avec une telle toilette, ça peut être dangereux.

\- Dangereux pour toi ou pour moi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu revenais sur Paris aujourd'hui ? Murmura la jeune vicomtesse en s'approchant. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Je ne pensais pas assister au bal, disons que ce fut un choix de derniers instants, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je souhaitais voir quelques personnes qui pouvaient m'aider, et je pense que vous devriez quitter Paris et retourner dans votre château jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Hermione le contourna doucement pour s'installer sur un banc isolé du jardin. Là où il se trouvait, personne ne pouvait les voir depuis le château et si quelqu'un aurait eu la mauvaise idée de se promener également, ils pouvaient l'entendre.

\- Seul mon père ou mon mari a le droit de m'ordonner une telle chose, et si tu n'es pas le premier, tu as choisi de ne pas devenir le second.

Cette parole amère blessa intérieurement le chevalier noir. Mais oui il avait refusé, il y a deux ans, Hermione en avait quatorze, sans prendre le temps de s'installer au domaine des Potter, la jeune femme l'avait abordé pour qu'il demande à son père le droit de l'épouser. Il avait refusé de suite, ne pensant pas qu'elle serait si tenace. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait pris la sale habitude de le tutoyer quand ils étaient seuls ! Elle faisait abstraction à toutes les règles de bienséance

\- Je ne veux que votre bien demoiselle Potter, vous devriez retourner à la fête pour l'instant, si les rumeurs sont fondés vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à vous trouver à mari, que d'hommes pour conquérir la douce jouvencelle.

\- Je te déteste vraiment quand tu fais ça, tu me pousses à aller vers un autre tout en étant jaloux, tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour aboyer des inepties.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dès demain vous serez débarrassez de moi et de mes inepties.

Il se leva, la salua et partit sans un seul mot, juste un baiser posé délicatement sur la main de la jeune femme encore sous le choc de sa dernière phrase.

Après cette rencontre plutôt inappropriée, le bal n'avait plus la même saveur pour la jeune femme, allait-elle ne plus jamais voir l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne toucha pratiquement pas au gâteau d'une taille si impressionnante qu'on aurait pu nourrir tous les miséreux de la capitale française. Elle ne s'entretenu plus avec qui que ce soit, elle se contenta d'observer son père qui accepta quelques danses de femmes qui se verrait bien obtenir les faveurs du comte ou juste un moment de partage. Qui ne voudrait d'une danse alors le courageux comte Harry Potter ? Ou encore qui ne désirerait pas rejoindre cette famille ayant un arbre généalogique des plus appréciables et une fortune plus qu'il n'en faut ? Pouvoirs et manigances étaient toujours de la partie quand on était de festivités.

\- Nous allons prendre congé mon enfant, fit le sire Potter à sa progéniture.

La reine elle-même s'était déjà retirée, ainsi que le souverain. Le prince Drago profita de la soirée pour partir en « chasse » comme disait ses amis. Le futur souverain aimait les femmes, un peu trop parfois.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence confortable, ils regagnaient leur hôtel de Paris, résidence urbaine obligatoire si on était à la charge du roi, ou de l'héritier.

\- Vous ne parlez point mon enfant ? La soirée ne vous a guère plus ?

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie par la voix douce et soucieuse de son père ? De toute évidence, ce dernier l'observait depuis un sacré moment.

\- J'ai juste envie de retrouver ma bibliothèque, les autres filles de mon âge sont vraiment superficielles, elles ne parlaient que de toilettes et des tendances de Londres. Je ne me sens pas à ma place parmi elles, nos terres me manquent, ne pouvons-nous pas y retourner père ? Demanda doucement la jeune femme.

Harry tourna la tête, voyant le paysage nocturne défiler sous ses yeux. Sa fille n'était pas heureuse dans la vie mondaine, lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais ses obligations l'obligeaient à rester sur place, enfin jusqu'à un certain temps.

\- Le seigneur Rogue est venu ce soir, il ne te salue plus comme avant, vous avez tous les deux changés ces dernières années, et ce n'est pas pour le mieux. Va-t-il vraiment y avoir une guerre contre l'Espagne ?

L'homme ne préféra pas répondre.

\- Vas-tu y participer ? Continua la jeune femme dont l'intonation monta dans les aigus.

Là encore elle n'eut le droit à aucune réponse. Elle détestait les silences de son père, en général cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, mais elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à se donner en spectacle. Son père était un militaire, elle se devait d'honorer son titre.

* * *

L'annonce officielle de la guerre franco-espagnole au lendemain de la fête ne fut une surprise pour personne. Nombreux étaient les gentilshommes qui espéraient ainsi se faire un nom. Le prince, en âge d'aller à la guerre, et le roi allaient quitter leur confort pour partir défendre leur territoire, la reine ayant dès lors tout pouvoir avec l'aide du ministre.

Hermione fut invité au château royal avec sa gouvernante Mme McGonagall. Bien que réticente, Hermione se sentit obligée d'accepter l'invitation venant de la reine elle-même, cette dernière était très douce, la vie royale ne la satisfaisait pas, elle portait des robes luxueuses juste pour les réceptions, le reste du temps elle se contentait de paraître élégante et simple. Elle avait depuis longtemps pris la jeune femme brune comme une nièce adoptive, elle aurait tant aimé avoir elle-même une fille, mais dès qu'il eut son fils, le roi se désintéressa totalement d'elle. Son seul amour résidait dans son fils, ce prince qui malgré son trop grand intérêt pour les femmes ne pouvaient que devenir un être meilleur que son père, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Le vrai souci d'Hermione se définissait en un nom : Tom Jedusor.

Ce dernier insistait ces derniers temps pour se rapprocher d'elle, il lui avait demandé de façon trop récurrente des audiences pour discuter un peu selon ses dires. Mais Hermione n'y croyait point, depuis la nomination de son père en tant que mousquetaire personnel du prince le ministre était suspicieux de tout ce que pouvait faire la famille Potter.

Les dames se réunissaient dans la cour pour faire leurs adieux aux nobles partant se battre. Hermione ne voulait pas faire partie de cet attroupement d'hypocrites qui ne pensaient qu'aux titres et à la richesse. Un monde de mensonges et de luxures, dirigé par le roi et entretenu par le prince, l'aîné pour le plaisir, le plus jeune pour le contrôle, après tout qui s'amuse oublie de comploter ! Les femmes n'en étaient pas en reste, chacune désirant sa part du gâteau, et surtout les faveurs des mâles de la famille royale ou de toute personne d'influence et riche.

\- Je reviens, fit la jeune femme à sa nourrice. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur afin de s'emparer de Pattenrond, son beau pur-sang, afin de rejoindre son père et de l'accompagner jusqu'aux limites de la ville. Elle retrouva la plupart des gens d'armes du prince devant les portes du palais.

\- Hermione ? Que faîtes-vous ici mon enfant ? Réprimanda son père en la voyant chevaucher.

Elle aurait dû être intimidée devant le regard de son géniteur, même devant celui de Severus qui était en retrait par rapport aux autres. Elle reconnût certains compagnons au service du roi et même du prince.

\- Je ne veux point faire partie des cruches de la cour, je préfère vous accompagner jusqu'aux bordures de la ville. Je ne tiens pas à vous faire mes adieux entourée des pires incultes de la cour.

\- Je constate avec malheur que votre franc parler légendaire n'est point une légende jeune fille. Vous devriez apprendre à vous taire.

Elle tourna la tête sur la droite, en direction de la voix. Elle baissa rapidement la tête en signe de révérence. Le roi se trouvait devant elle accompagnée de son fils.

Veuillez pardonner ma fille, votre Altesse, elle a hérité du sale caractère de sa mère, se permit de plaisanter Harry.

Personnellement j'aime cette fraîcheur digne d'une rose, ajouta le prince. Cela manque cruellement à la cour.

\- Il est temps d'aller au front, je vous laisse quelques instants pour faire vos adieux demoiselle, mais ne pensez pas partir plus loin, il serait fâcheux qu'une femme qui n'est ni cantinière ni prostituée nous suive en guerre. Sa réputation pourrait en pâtir.

Sans plus un mot, il dirigea les rennes de son animal afin de rejoindre l'avant de la troupe. Le prince souriant derrière lui.

\- Hermione.

Son père se rapprocha d'elle, suivit par Severus.

\- Fais attention à toi, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à partir dans notre maison de Paris s'il se passe des incidents , et fais attention à la reine, maintenant qu'elle est régente en l'absence du roi, il ne reste que peu d'obstacles pour obtenir le pouvoir, le ministre est rusé, sois le plus encore. Adieu mon enfant.

Il avait chuchoté ses dernières paroles, si bien qu'il avait pu sans être entendu utiliser le tutoiement. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il fit avancer sa monture, rejoignant la famille royale.

\- Il n'a pas tort.

Severus venait d'arriver à ses côtés, se faisant toujours aussi discret.

\- Il ne me parle pratiquement jamais ainsi, comme s'il n'allait point rentrer, fit pensivement la jeune femme.

\- Rentrez au palais auprès de Minerva, elle va veiller sur vous, et ne faîtes confiance à personne.

\- Tu reviendras ? Promets-moi de revenir, tu ne dois pas mourir.

\- Des choses vont se passer ici, prenez garde.

Il se radoucit, lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Mais après les combats, vient la paix.

Il n'avait rien promis, il n'avait rien ajouté. Juste cette phrase magique qu'il lui disait quand tout allait de travers, tout irait bien.

Elle ne peut les accompagner comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle se contenta donc de se promener dans les verdures alentours. Elle put se trouver un endroit en hauteur où elle vit sa seule famille partir, et son amour…

* * *

Elle se devait d'être prudente. Trois mois que son père et Severus étaient partis. Elle n'avait reçu que deux lettres de son père, aucune de Severus, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui écrive. Il ne l'avait jamais fait durant ses absences. Elle avait évité le ministre Jedusor comme elle le pouvait, aidée de sa nourrice et même à de rares occasions de la reine.

Cette dernière se révéla, en l'absence de son époux, une merveilleuse régente. Elle avait demandé l'accès au soin pour les plus démunis et avait su s'entourer de bons conseillers, dont Dumbledore qui agissait dans l'ombre, mais dont personne pas même Hermione ne connaissait vraiment l'existence. Grâce à cela une nouvelle réforme de l'économie venait d'être mise en place et les dépenses de la guerre se ressentaient un peu moins sur le peuple pour qui les questions frontalières n'avaient aucune sorte d'intérêt.

La lutte de pouvoir se faisait nettement ressentir dans le château royal, Jedusor et ses nouveaux gardes s'agitaient d'impatience. Si bien qu'Hermione écouta son instinct et choisit de porter les armes. En tant que femme elle n'en avait point le droit, cependant elle se permit de posséder toujours sur elle un poignard. Elle savait parfaitement s'en servir, son père lui avait fourni une éducation quasi militaire afin qu'elle puisse se défendre. Malheur arrive aux fleurs fragiles comme disait sa grand- mère paternelle.

Les complots à la cour semblaient être en forte baisse ces derniers temps mais il valait mieux se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

\- Bonjour demoiselle Potter.

Elle savait qu'il fallait que cela arrive, au bout de trois mois c'était même un exploit que de le voir en tête à tête que maintenant. Elle s'était toujours arrangée jusqu'alors pour ne pas se retrouver en face à face direct avec ce vendeur de sornette.

\- Ministre Jedusor.

\- Je pensais vous voir avant, cependant je constate que vous embellissez à chacune de nos rencontres. Votre solitude doit être grande, on m'a informé que vous alliez souvent à la bibliothèque du palais ou encore dans votre hôtel parisien de temps à autres. Votre père doit vous manquez affreusement. Seriez-vous libre pour dîner dans mes appartements dans deux jours ? Nous pourrons ainsi discuter.

Le regard du ministre provoqua un frisson de dégoût chez la jeune femme. Elle ne pensait pas que la discussion cordiale était son seul but. Le souci c'est qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Habitant au palais et sans sa famille elle ne pouvait trouver une bonne excuse pour cela. Même son amie Ginny, vicomtesse de Toulouse n'était pas présente au château en ce moment, elle accompagnait ses parents partis en voyage en Nouvelle-France.

\- Je serai ravie de répondre positivement à votre proposition. Je viendrai en compagnie de ma nourrice, je ne peux venir seule, cela serait trop déplacé.

\- Fort bien, je vous entends donc à 18 heures 30 dans mes appartements, à bientôt Milady.

Il s'empara de la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser rapide avant de prendre congé. Hermione, bien qu'il était peu recommandé de faire un tel acte pour une jeune fille bien élevée, se frotta la main contre la jupe de sa robe avant de courir à ses propres appartements. Il avait osé la nommé milady et de la courtiser comme une écervelée ! Le rustre !

\- Minerva ! Minerva !

La vieille servante se précipita auprès de sa protégée, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine.

\- Mon enfant ! Que vous arrive-t-il enfin ? Des nouvelles de votre père ? S'enquit la vieille dame.

\- Non ! Cela est bien pire, commença à expliquer la brune. Le ministre Jedusor nous invite après demain à dîner en sa compagnie, et je n'ai malheureusement aucune excuse pour rejeter son invitation. Moi qui voulait le fuir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre au moins, c'est perdu. Je ne peux refuser, qui sait ce qui arriverait s'il parlait au roi de mon rejet, ça pourrait être considéré comme une insulte envers la royauté et l'Etat. Je n'ai pas de choix.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas ma petite, tout ira bien, il suffit de faire ce qu'on vous a toujours appris, avoir des manières et ne rien laisser paraître de vos émotions, le sieur Rogue dû être un exemple sur ce dernier point.

L'aînée serra la jeune demoiselle contre son sein, elle comprenait la difficile tâche qui attendait sa jeune maîtresse, et elle se devait de la guider. Elle l'avait vu grandir trop vite dans un monde ostentatoire pleins d'illusions, elle avait eu peur tant de fois que sa petite ne devienne qu'une femme avide de richesses et de pouvoirs, cela n'était jamais arrivé, ses prières avaient été entendues.

Elle consola sa jeune maîtresse avant de lui proposer de partir en promenade, avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait aucune opportunité de revoir le ministre avant le dîner.

* * *

À la frontière espagnole au même instant, la situation était tout aussi perplexe.

\- Si on attaque par le sud cela serait peu bénéfique à notre entreprise. Une tentative vers l'ouest serait plus surprenante pour l'ennemi.

\- Mon prince, nous devrions diviser notre armée en trois, une part se dirigerait vers le sud avec les tambours, les deux autres prendraient l'armée ennemi par surprise sur les flancs est et ouest, en même temps, ainsi nous serions enfin libre de rentrer chez nous, au lieu de ne gagner qu'une bataille, nous gagnerions directement la guerre !

Sous la tente de commandement, le seigneur Potter venait de terminer son plan d'un poing sur la table. La guerre, qui se devait d'être rapide, commençait à s'éterniser. L'ennemi était plus endurant que prévus et avait une parfaite maitrise du lieu de combat. Harry en avait plus qu'assez, il savait par certains espions que Jedusor se faisait très discret, voire trop discret depuis le départ des hommes en guerre. Et le mousquetaire ressentait un très mauvais pressentiment, la guerre devait se terminer.

À ses côtés se trouvaient le roi et le prince, le seigneur Rogue ainsi que les deux maréchaux de France à qui le roi accordait sa toute confiance. Ils cherchaient ensemble un moyen infaillible de mettre fin à cette guerre.

Tous se mirent à réfléchir, même si pour de trop nombreuses personnes la nonchalance du souverain en titre commençait à faire bouillir leur sang de colère. Il ne proposait aucune solution, ni ne participait réellement aux combats, se contentant de rester à l'arrière.

\- Ce plan est correct mon roi, dit Severus, neutre.

\- Je ne pense pas pour ma part que cela puisse fonctionner, le plan d'un simple mousquetaire pourrait-il faire face à l'armée d'Espagne ? Ricana Lestrange.

\- Ulysse n'était point le héros de l'Iliade, et c'est pourtant lui qui réussit à faire rentrer les grecs dans la ville de Troie, un peu de culture ne vous ferez pas de mal mon cher, répondit Harry.

\- On appliquera le plan de Sire Potter, choisit Drago.

\- Bien, mais Lestrange se joindra à Rogue pour contrôler l'armée de l'est et Potter sera avec Macnair pour l'ouest. Nous attaquerons avec mon fils au centre, demain messeigneurs, nous rapporterons la victoire.

Personne n'ajouta une parole. Tous s'inclinèrent devant le souverain puis sortirent.

\- Messires Rogue et Potter.

Les désignés se tournèrent vers leur prince.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en ces hommes, fît-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les maréchaux qui partaient précipitamment vers les tentes réservés aux prostituées qui accompagnaient les soldats. Ne leur faîtes pas confiance, leur titre n'est qu'une nouvelle illusion, mon père ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de la manipulation dont il est la victime. Ils furent nommés par le ministre et non mon père, leur loyauté est envers notre ennemi, soyez sur vos gardes.

Les deux mousquetaires saluèrent leur souverain après lui avoir promis de se méfier.

\- Que vas-tu faire Severus pour ta potentiel dernière soirée ? Personnellement je vais écrire à Hermione, cette demoiselle va peut-être dès demain devoir trouver un époux pour prendre soin d'elle si je ne peux le faire, je vais lui demander de rentrer sur nos terres avec Minerva. Celle-ci sera prendre de bonnes dispositions au bien-être de ma fille. Toi aussi, écris lui, elle se plaint de ton silence dans les lettres qu'elle m'envoie.

\- Je verrais, je voudrais revoir les plans et la topographie des lieux avant de prendre du repos.

Il laissa Harry et alla à sa propre tente. Il s'installa à sa table de travail, il connaissait les lieux par cœur, mais il voulait être sûr de ramener une belle victoire. Une victoire…. Son esprit s'égara et il revit le visage d'Hermione.

Il secoua la tête pour la sortir de ses pensées en vain. Il s'empara d'une lettre et d'une plume, mais ne sut quoi écrire. Devait –il vraiment lui écrire ? Par quoi devait-il commencer ? Chère Hermione ? Mademoiselle Potter ?

Il jeta sa plume de rage, il ne pouvait penser à de telles sornettes, il était un mousquetaire pas un jeune homme ! Il avait un rang à maintenir !

Il voulut lire le rapport des espions sur le terrain, mais Hermione obnubilait toujours son esprit. Même quand il essaya de trouver le soleil elle était là à le tourmenter ! Il ne trouva le repos qu'en donnant sa lettre à son messager, une lettre qui devait partir le plus tôt possible à Paris. Une lettre peut-être pleine de promesse…

* * *

\- Merci de votre invitation monsieur Jedusor, je ne peux qu'être conquise par votre intérieur.

\- Dame McGonagall, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous avoir, vous et demoiselle Potter à ma table, j'espère que le repas sera à votre convenance, sourit Jedusor.

Il conduisit ses invitées à une table richement décorée. Hermione détestait cette opulence, tout respirait la richesse et le pouvoir, cet homme vivait comme un roi, même plus richement que Lucius I.

Ils entamèrent le repas dans un calme assez serein, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer légèrement la jeune demoiselle Potter qui ne tenait pas à entretenir une conversation avec son hôte.

\- Dîtes-moi chère Hermione, permettez que je vous nomme par votre prénom qui est si divin. Votre père a-t-il pris des dispositions afin de vous trouver un mari ? Interrogea l'homme d'état.

Hermione ne répondit pas dans un premier temps. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, en quoi ses projets matrimoniaux pouvaient concerner le premier ministre de France ? Elle devait faire attention à ses propos.

\- Mon père est un homme ouvert d'esprit, il me laisse maître de choisir l'homme que je pense digne d'être mon époux. Je ne désire en rien me précipiter, il s'agit de trouver un partenaire pour la vie, expliqua la brune.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne se décide point, vous êtes tout à fait en âge pour les choses de l'amour, et je souhaite votre plus grand bonheur, si vous le souhaitez je possède un certain nombre de connaissance, vous pourriez rencontrer certains de ces hommes célibataires qui ne veulent que vous épouser.

\- La soupe était excellente, mais tout sonnait faux. Un homme pénétra dans la salle. Son allure droite, il se dirigea vers le ministre enfin de chuchoter quelques mots.

\- Pardonnez-moi, continuez de vous délecter de ce repas, j'en ai pour peu de temps.

Il sortit accompagner de l'homme mystérieux. Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde, se levant discrètement, elle alla se mettre derrière la porte pour écouter de quoi il retournait sous l'œil inquiet de sa nourrice. Les lèvres de la jeune femme formèrent les mots « ayez confiance ».

\- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous avancez ?

La voix de Jedusor était clair, rien ne laissa croire qu'il était heureux ou malheureux des nouvelles de son homme de main.

\- La reine tombera bientôt, elle en absorbe un peu tous les jours, bientôt elle ne respirera plus, dit l'homme en noir. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à éliminer le prince, il se méfie, nous avons tué quelques espions, cependant nous ignorons les pouvoirs que peux avoir…

\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin qui se prend pour un roi, trancha Jedusor. Il ne sera pas une grande menace, je dois y retourner, fais en sorte que la mort de sa majesté la reine ne soit qu'un drame du quotidien.

Hermione ne resta pas derrière la porte plus longtemps et regagna sa chaise.

Lorsque Jedusor revint à sa place, il constata qu'aucunes des femmes n'avaient touché à son assiette.

\- Mesdames, que se passe-t-il donc ? La nourriture n'est pas à votre goût ? S'enquit-il.

\- Excusez-nous cher ministre, répondit Hermione. Nous ne pouvions continuer à profiter de ces mets sans vous, ils sont exquis.

Le dîner continua sans aucun incident. Hermione et Minerva surent être de parfaites dames. Hermione se sentit tout de même grandement soulagée quand elle put enfin sortir pour rentrer chez elle, elle remercia le ministre.

\- Pensez-vous que vous pourriez revenir me tenir compagnie ? Demanda Jedusor en lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Je l'ignore, réfuta la jeune femme. Je me dois de mettre en ordre les affaires de mon père en son absence, il m'a délégué tout pouvoir sur les richesses de notre famille, c'est rare certes qu'une femme puisse faire cela elle-même, mais il est conscient de la confiance qu'il me porte.

\- Belle et intelligente, je ne peux que succomber, flatta l'homme mûr.

Il salua la tutrice de la jeune femme et elles purent enfin partir.

\- Pourquoi avoir pris autant de risque mademoiselle ? Souhaitez-vous être jugée pour espionnage et trahison ? C'est complètement insensé et puéril ! S'alarma Minerva.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas, j'ai agi sous les ordres de mon père, et j'ai bien fait. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de me rapprocher encore plus de la reine.

Minerva ne put cacher son affolement.

\- La reine ? Notre reine ? Vous n'y pensez pas, vous êtes déjà suffisamment proche d'elle ! Vous ne désirez pas être une de ses demoiselles de compagnie, imaginez ! Il semble impossible d'accomplir un tel rapprochement !

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans le protocole, mais je n'ai pas le choix, Jedusor complote et possède apparemment beaucoup de cartes dans ses manches. Je me dois d'être plus rapide que lui, il va vouloir la tuer.

La veille dame ne put cacher son choc, elle faisait pratiquement de l'hyper ventilation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père m'a tout appris, tout comme Severus. Une nouvelle partie commence, et elle concerne Jedusor et moi.

* * *

La bataille allait commencer. Harry allait donner l'assaut d'un instant à l'autre.

Il vit au loin la première partie de l'armée faire face et l'ordre d'attaquer fut mis en exécution. Harry galopa le plus rapidement possible, de l'autre côté de la plaine, Severus en fit tout autant.

Les armes s'entrechoquèrent, les soldats hurlèrent, au loin les tambours résonnèrent, mais Harry ne se concentra que sur ses adversaires. Il devait gagner.

Il alla tuer un gradé espagnol quand il sentit une douleur foudroyante dans son dos. Réussissant à se tourner, il ne vit que le bout du mousquet ensanglanté et le sourire triomphant de Macnair.

Harry se sentit tomber à terre, sombrant dans un sommeil des plus calmes au milieu d'un combat des plus agités…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Fin chapitre 1 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Et voilà ! On clique sur la suite ! Et on est gentil, on laisse une review s'il vous plaît à l'auteur ^^ c'est ma seule récompense.


	2. Chapter 2

Et le chapitre 2 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione s'était invitée à petit-déjeuner avec la reine, seule. Cela arrivait pratiquement tous les jours.

La souveraine lui parlait des nouvelles qu'elle avait de la guerre. Les rapports étaient très bons, les français se défendaient très bien malgré la résistance espagnole.

\- Vous m'écoutez Hermione ?

La jeune femme releva la tête croisant le regard plein de bienveillance de la blonde.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je suis soucieuse pour mon père, vos rapports n'en parlent pas et il ne m'a point écrit depuis plus d'un mois. J'ai peur tous les jours d'apprendre sa mort. C'est vraiment difficile. Personne ici ne peut comprendre, on attend, anxieuse que des messagers viennent chambouler notre vie. Veuillez me pardonner une nouvelle fois, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie de toute évidence. Nous avons toutes les deux un même mal votre altesse, la solitude.

La reine posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Mon enfant, je dois avouer moi-même être soucieuse du sort de Drago, dit-elle doucement. Mais ce sont des hommes courageux qui reviendront de la guerre.

Elle donna sa tasse à Hermione afin qu'elle puisse se ressaisir, une petite gorgée d'un thé anglais pouvait être un très bon stimulant.

\- J'y pense, repris la femme royale. Vous vivez seule dans des appartements assez éloignés des miens avec votre gouvernante. Pourquoi ne pas investir ceux à côté des miens, nous serions voisines et pourrions-nous voir dès que l'envie s'en ferait ressentir !

L'idée rendit la jeune femme si heureuse qu'elle faillit taper des mains telle une petite fille gâtée. Hermione fit un sourire radieux devant un tel comportement, la solitude de la reine devait lui peser. Toutes ses dames de compagnie étaient des riches envieuses, quand à Bellatrix Lestrange, certains disaient même que le roi l'avait imposé à la reine car elle était une des maîtresses royales. Une vie qu'Hermione n'envia aucunement. La régence avait permis à la reine de choisir elle-même son entourage.

\- C'est une délicieuse idée ! Répliqua la brune. Nous pourrions passer plus de temps ensemble, aimez-vous la lecture ?

\- Evidemment, répondit la gracieuse femme. L'éducation anglaise concernant les femmes est beaucoup plus pointue chez moi qu'ici.

\- La France ne vous plait guère ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

La reine prit le temps de déguster un canapé avant de réponse, elle sembla chercher les bons mots, Hermione comprenait parfaitement. Les murs avaient des oreilles et aux regards de la conjoncture actuelle, un incident diplomatique de plus serait une catastrophe pour l'image de la royauté, et en particulier celle de la reine.

\- La France est un beau pays, qui possède une belle culture et de belles choses, les penseurs y sont forts nombreux, cependant on ne peut jamais oublier ses origines. Mon pays natal me manque, je n'ai pas revu ma famille depuis mon mariage.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de la souveraine en signe de réconfort.

\- J'aimais énormément votre mère ma chère enfant. Elle avait de l'esprit et ne se laissait pas faire, je pense d'ailleurs que c'est cela qui a plus à votre père. Elle était une amie formidable qui ne voulait ni titre ni gloire, juste vivre avec son époux. Votre père et votre mère furent un exemple de ce que l'amour peut construire, et cette notion est si rare dans notre milieu. J'espère que vous suivrez leur trace, sachez que je serai là pour devenir votre conseillère le moment venu.

La plus jeune aurait voulu répondre, lui parler des sentiments qu'elle possédait envers un beau ténébreux, de ses projets d'avenir, et des tâches économiques dont elle s'occupait pour son père. Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se contenta de faire un franc-sourire et de boire son thé. La collation se termina dans un silence confortable et des regards pleins de complicités.

La reine tenue parole et Hermione déménagea le jour même à ses côtés. Elles passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Cependant cela ne suffisait pas à la jeune Potter qui pouvait voir des changements dans le comportement de la reine : teint pâle, fatigue, elle sembla affreusement souffrante, si bien qu'elle resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Dès lors, la jeune femme brune se devait de trouver la cause de cela, le lien avec Jedusor et la conversation entendue il y avait quelques temps était plus qu'évident. Elle enfilait donc une tenue de servante afin de se faufiler dans le château sans éveiller de soupçons. Pour ne pas être reconnue, elle enduisait à l'aide de sa gouvernante ses cheveux de charbon dans le but de les rendre aussi noirs que la nuit. Son seul souci était les gardes du ministre qui se firent de plus en plus nombreux, allant pratiquement jusqu'à remplacer les gardes royaux. Un soir, elle trouva un passage secret conduisant de l'antichambre de la reine aux appartements du roi. En continuant son exploration, elle arriva dans les quartiers personnels de Jedusor. Elle ne put les voir de la porte cachée, mais la finesse de celle-ci permettait d'entendre à merveille.

\- Le roi rentre dans quelques jours, monseigneur, les hommes sont formels, la guerre est un succès.

\- Bien Carrow, n'hésite pas à annoncer au roi la maladie de la reine dès son arrivée. Et pour nos chers gêneurs ?

\- Maître, ils sont morts pour la plupart, nous aurons certainement le plaisir de voir leur corps déjà en décomposition quand l'armée arrivera.

\- Point de corps, j'ai réussi à mettre dans l'esprit du roi que cela n'était point sain de ramener des cadavres, aussi noble soit la mission de ramener les corps aux familles. Ils seront donc soit enterrés sur place ou mangés par des charognards, que Dieu est pitié de leur âme.

Hermione se retint à temps d'exprimer un grognement de rage. Cet homme était abject autant dans ses propos que dans ses actes. Elle allait pour s'approcher d'avantage quand une main lui scella les lèvres, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Une autre lui encercla le haut du corps et ses bras. Elle se sentit trainée en arrière sans pouvoir se défendre.

\- Ne hurlez pas, ou nous mourrons tous les deux, fit une voix à son oreille.

Elle se laissa donc un peu plus faire, ne pouvant trouvez une faille pour se libérer. Elle comprit que la personne en question la ramenait aux appartements du roi, qui était vide en l'absence du souverain.

\- Une femme trop curieuse voilà ce que vous êtes. On ne peut plus faire son travail tranquille de nos jours, même les servantes nous empêchent de le faire.

Hermione fut relâchée. Prête, elle s'empara d'un poignard caché pour se défendre. Elle se retourna pour planter son armé au niveau de la jugulaire quand elle stoppa brutalement son geste.

\- Seigneur Weasley ?

En effet, il s'agissait de ce dernier qui se permit de reculer d'un pas devant cette femme armée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas parti en guerre ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre mademoiselle Potter, que dirait votre père s'il vous voyez prendre de tels risques, déguisée en servante ? Espionner le premier ministre Jedusor dans son propre passage secret, voilà qui est d'une stupidité déconcertante, cherchiez-vous à être découverte ?

Hermione eut le don de rougir sous le regard du chevalier. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de réfléchir en découvrant le passage. Son seul but était de suivre les traces de son père et de découvrir comment empêcher le ministre de sévir, mais le reste du plan n'était que des ombres troublantes.

\- Je ne puis rester enfermée chez moi, des choses trop importantes se trament pour que je laisse faire. Ils veulent la tête de la reine.

\- Ainsi que celle du prince, et des mousquetaires ralliés à sa cause dont votre père. Si je reste en arrière ce n'est pas de mon plein gré sachez-le ! Votre père est mon meilleur ami, et il vous a entraîné comme un chevalier, mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous manquez vraiment de savoir-faire en matière d'espionnage et en matière de courtisanerie.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

L'homme en face d'elle semblait prendre un vrai plaisir à cette conversation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avant ce soir, elle avait été très douée dans sa tâche, mais elle devait apprendre à devenir meilleure, et aussi à user d'un charme dont les hommes étaient dépourvus.

\- Jedusor aime votre personne et particulièrement votre fortune, expliqua-t-il. Il vous a invité à dîner une fois, recommencez ! Pénétrez son entourage le plus proche, apprenez à connaître un minimum ses hommes de main, et le moment venu, nous les piégerons tous les uns après les autres.

\- Je dois rentrer dans leur clan ? Fit la jeune femme dégoutée. Vous êtes fou ? Je m'y refuse, la compagnie de cet homme n'est qu'un supplice pour moi !

\- Et c'est un supplice pour moi de demander une telle chose à ma fille religieuse.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tout va changer ma chère Hermione. Si Jedusor gagne, le France tombera dans une tyrannie des plus atroces.

Il raccompagna la jeune femme en lui faisant promettre qu'elle ne retournerait pas dans le passage secret du premier ministre. Ce qu'elle fit, même si elle se jura intérieurement de rompre cette promesse si nécessaire. Elle se promit tout de même de découvrir comment cet homme sombre pouvait tenir en joug la vie de la reine.

* * *

Le bruit des sabots foulant à peine le sol envahit les rues de la capitale parisienne.

Hermione se précipita dehors, en attente des deux hommes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie.

\- Ils vont arriver.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son parrain. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre tel un tambour dans le fond de sa poitrine.

\- La reine est dans un état critique, chuchota la jeune femme. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils arrivent à l'approcher, je suis presque toujours avec elle.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas mon enfant, répondit le roux sur le même ton. Harry aura bien une solution, il a campé devant le manoir de votre mère pendant deux mois afin d'obtenir l'accord de votre grand-père pour le mariage, il sera capable de camper devant la chambre de la reine.

Cette parole à la fois sérieuse, plaisante et presque romantique déclencha chez la jeune femme un doux sourire. Le seigneur Weasley s'écarta d'elle afin d'accueillir le roi comme il se devait. Mais il n'était pas le seul à vouloir faire bonne figure : Jedusor et sa garde venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du palais. Le ministre salua poliment la jeune femme qui lui rendit sa révérence, cependant le sourire triomphant du ministre lui provoqua un sentiment d'angoisse.

Le premier à pénétrer dans la cour royale fut le roi. Il ne paraissait pas revenir de guerre, il était étonnement propre, comme s'il revenait d'une petite promenade. Son fils était l'inverse de ce portrait. Le prince était plus pâle qu'à son habitude et avait l'air exténué. Ses habits étaient dans le même état que leur propriétaire, il ressemblait plus à un noble déchu qu'à un prince.

Hermione s'agenouilla à l'image de toute la cour devant le retour des héros. Mais elle ne voyait ni son père ni Severus.

Le prince descendit de sa monture. S'approchant de la jeune femme, il lui demanda de le suivre alors que les autres nobles et soldats vaquaient à leurs occupations. Avant de pénétrer dans le palais, elle vit Jedusor venir ramper devant le souverain, elle comprit aussi qu'il devait l'avertir de l'état de la reine. Ce à quoi le roi ne fit qu'une figure dédaigneuse avant de sourire aux dames venues à sa rencontre.

\- Demoiselle Potter, avez-vous aimé votre séjour parmi nous ? Commença le prince.

\- Votre Altesse, prononça la jeune femme. Je fus presque heureuse ici, je suis dans les appartements juxtaposés à ceux de votre mère qui est d'ailleurs très souffrante malheureusement. Je suis heureuse de vous savoir de retour. Avez-vous envoyé mon père remplir une nouvelle obligation pour vous avec Severus ? Je ne les aient point encore aperçu.

Le prince poursuivit son chemin vers les quartiers de la jeune femme. Minerva fut grandement étonnée de constater l'arrivée du prince suivit de sa pupille.

\- Ma chère, si j'ai choisi de revenir à vos quartiers pour vous parler est que j'ai des nouvelles. D'affreuses nouvelles, Dieu m'en garde d'en prononcer de nouvelles. Votre père est décédé durant la dernière bataille ainsi que le seigneur Rogue.

Hermione se sentit défaillir, Minerva vint la soutenir pour la conduire jusqu'à un fauteuil. Son père et Severus n'étaient plus ? Elle l'aurait senti s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de la sorte non ? Son père était un puissant mousquetaire et il avait entraîné Severus, ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner ! Ils n'en avaient pas le droit ! Elle était seule maintenant, sans plus personne pour la protéger. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le seigneur Weasley qui accourut auprès de sa filleule. Il la prit sans cérémonie dans ses bras, ignorant presque le prince devant qui il baissa la tête en signe de prosternation. Le silence ne fut brisé de temps en temps que par les sanglots de la jeune noble.

\- Quand auront lieu les funérailles ? S'enquit la gouvernante dont les larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient doucement de ses vieilles joues.

\- Une cérémonie se tiendra durant une grande messe dans quelques jours, suite à la volonté de mon père, les corps n'ont point étaient recherchés.

\- Vous êtes en train de m'annoncer que le corps de mon père est toujours en Espagne ? Et qu'il n'aura pas une sépulture décente ? Questionna la jeune femme dont le ton froid surprit l'assemblée.

\- Les ordres du roi sont indiscutables. J'ai tout de même envoyé des hommes pour essayer de les retrouver et leur offrir une belle sépulture chrétienne, je ferai mon maximum ma dame, soyez-en assurer. Votre père fut mon bras droit dans les instants difficiles, il en sera toujours ainsi, je ne peux oublier sa fidélité à mon égard.

Drago prit congé, réclamant un repos bien mérité. Hermione continua de pleurer sans le moindre bruit entourée de son unique famille. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans ce château, elle ne voulait plus voir les hypocrites, mais elle se devait de continuer la tâche de son père. L'honneur familial devait être sauf.

Jedusor, le roi et leurs acolytes. Elle se devait de les arrêter.

\- Apprenez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Apprenez-moi à manipuler Jedusor, on doit l'arrêter.

\- Hermione mon enfant, c'est la guerre qui vous a pris votre père, et non le ministre, répliqua doucement la gouvernante.

La jeune femme se leva, lui faisant face.

\- Cela je ne veux point y croire, que la guerre me prenne Severus ou mon père, je peux le concevoir, mais qu'elle m'enlève les deux alors que des nobles d'un niveau bien inférieur, que le roi ! Que le roi survive alors que Severus et mon père meurent, non, je ne peux accepter.

\- Seigneur Weasley je vous prie ! Supplia la gouvernante. Faîtes la revenir à la raison. Depuis que son père lui a parlé du côté sombre de Jedusor elle ne voit que des complots partout ! Allant jusqu'à risquer sa vie ! Mon enfant je t'en supplie à genoux si cela doit en être ainsi, laisse la politique et les combats aux hommes. Tu te dois maintenant de trouver un doux mari qui sera te prendre sous son aile.

Hermione se contenta d'aller à sa fenêtre pour observer le paysage en silence. Après la tristesse, l'envie de vengeance et la colère naissaient en son sein. Minerva ne voulait que son bien, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, pourtant les signes ne trompaient pas. Les paroles de Jedusor, les événements en cours et les sourires qu'il lui avait adressé, il savait que son père n'allait pas rentrer.

\- Je suis confus Minerva, s'excusa le seigneur roux. Je suis plutôt de l'avis de notre cher ange. Mes espions sont formels, la mort de ces hommes ne peut être due qu'à la guerre, il semble qu'un sabotage eut lieu sur le champ de bataille. Cette information est fondée, les hommes du prince n'ont toujours point le corps de mon ami. Je refuse de laisser passer un tel affront.

* * *

Un bal. Encore un. Tout le monde de la noblesse était convié à ce bal en l'honneur de la victoire française. Même la plupart des veuves étaient venues festoyées, ne portant en signe de deuil qu'une tenue noire qui, dans les bras de certains coquins, n'allaient pas empêcher de joyeuses festivités.

D'autres comme Hermione et dont la souffrance était réelle choisirent de rester en retrait, du moins pour celles et ceux qui étaient venus. Il fallait donner bonne figure par la présence, mais la nouvelle de l'abandon des corps avait conduit de nombreuses familles à entreprendre le rapatriement par eux-mêmes. Le roi s'amusait également, l'absence de la reine ne choqua personne. Quant au prince, il était sur son fauteuil, ne prenant aucun plaisir réel à tout ce cirque.

Le roi se leva devant toute l'assemblée afin de prendre la parole :

\- Mes chers amis, nous sommes vainqueurs !

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.

\- Je tiens à dire que cette victoire n'est pas celle que notre épée nous a offerte, c'est la victoire de la France entière ! Nous avons su montrer à nos voisins espagnols la volonté française de combattre. Si nous devons cette victoire, c'est grâce à nos maréchaux de France ! Qui ont su voir la faille de l'armée espagnole bien mieux que Nous. Notre premier ministre fut aussi un soutien bénéfique. Il sut gérer notre pays durant notre absence, c'est ainsi que je lui accorde une faveur. Notre ami, que désirez-vous ?

Le ministre s'approcha d'Hermione, s'empara de sa main et la guida devant le roi. De nombreuses personnes de l'assemblée semblèrent retenir leur souffle. Pour la jeune femme, ce fut un supplice, elle mit son éventail sur son visage afin de cacher le dégoût qu'il faisait émerger de son être.

\- Mon roi, je ne puis demander qu'une seule et unique chose, la main de mademoiselle Potter ici présente.

Avant que le roi ne puisse répondre, Hermione se dégagea de la prise de son kidnappeur.

\- Je ne puis épouser un homme avant ma période de deuil, et je m'y refuse avant que le corps de mon père me soit rendu. Et sachez votre altesse que notre reine fut une régente royale, digne de son pays.

Son discours d'une voix claire fut clos pour une élégante révérence. Jedusor ne montra point son agacement, se contentant de faire un sourire particulièrement hypocrite.

Le prince prit alors la parole :

\- Ma dame. Sachez que le vrai héros de cette guerre est votre père. Il fut un tacticien bienfaiteur à notre cause, et un fervent défenseur de la France. Je vous prendrai sous ma protection et celle de ma garde jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un mari digne de vous. Je comprendrai que vous portiez évidemment le deuil pendant six mois ou plus, votre perte est grande, comme la mienne.

\- Je suis prêt à attendre auprès de vous ma mie, et reconnait le travail acharné de notre vénéré reine en l'absence du souverain, fit le ministre d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour paraître vraie.

Hermione s'inclina à nouveau, sa robe noire flottant autour d'elle et son voile assombrissant son visage sans le cacher lui fournit un air mystérieux, elle ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard au premier ministre, alors qu'elle lança un regard plein de gratitude au prince. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire franc avant de la regarder s'éclipser. Son père lui lança un regard noir, il venait devant tous de passer outre son autorité, une chose que Lucius ne supportait pas en public. Un autre homme bouillonnait de colère. Jedusor. Il ne pouvait croire que ce jeunot indigne d'être prince venait de lui faire perdre une occasion de rentrer dans la noblesse, d'obtenir un titre, des terres et la richesse des Potter.

Ron regardait ce beau monde se pavanait. Il était heureux d'avoir pu prévenir à temps le prince des projets matrimoniaux de Tom Jedusor. Le bal, grâce à l'intervention du prince, lui paraissait plus simple à supporter. Tout le monde n'avait plus qu'à la bouche le sursis du prince, certains parlaient même déjà du mariage secret entre la jeune Potter et le dauphin. Voyant Jedusor partir dans le but d'échapper aux regards humiliants, il en fit de même, disparaissant dans les ténèbres du palais. Le premier ministre n'allait pas en rester là, le roi était sous son contrôle. Il allait trouver une parade, elle voulait le corps de son père ? Elle allait l'avoir !

\- Carrow ! Cria-t-il une fois dans ses appartements. Carrow !

\- Monseigneur, fit l'homme de main en s'inclinant.

Trouve moi un homme, brun, grand et yeux verts, parcourent tout le pays s'il le faut, tu n'as que quelques semaines.

Aurais-je l'insolence de demander quel est le but de tout cela, S'enquit l'homme la voix soumise.

Il me faut un corps, ressemblant à deux doigts à celui de ce diable de Potter, mutile le, fait le souffrir, qu'il en soit dévisageait. Et préviens le prêtre, je me marie dans six mois. Dans six mois je serai Sire Jedusor comte de Belinghen, même mieux ! Tom I roi de France !

Son homme de main partit exécuter les ordres de son maître sans rechigner à la besogne. Le premier ministre avait été clair, plus ils étaient fidèles, plus ils seraient récompensés le moment venu, mais quiconque le trahissait, disparaissait…..

Les trois jours suivant furent un supplice pour Hermione. Le prince ne pouvait la voir, devant avec son père étudier la nouvelle situation du royaume. Un valet était venu lui apporter au lendemain du bal une invitation à déjeuner chez le premier ministre, elle dû à contre cœur accepter, accompagnée toujours de Minerva. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance morose, Hermione voulut faire des efforts pour faire croire qu'elle s'intéressait aux projets de Jedusor. Il désirait enfermer tous les marginaux dans des hôpitaux généraux où ils trouveraient un travail et de quoi revenir dans le système social. Bien que l'idée de base ait pu paraître ingénieuse, la jeune femme ne comprit point comment un tel projet pouvait voir le jour, et surtout continuer dans la durée.

L'argumentation de ce projet fit passer énormément de temps. Hermione put observer la configuration des appartements de son hôte, à croire que les anciens rois aimaient que les appartements se ressemblent tous.

Elle retourna à ses propres appartements rapidement, soulagée de n'avoir parlé que de sujet politique. Elle se reposa une petite heure en étant plongé dans un roman. Sa gouvernante pénétra dans le petit salon, un pli à la main.

Mon enfant, ce message vient d'arriver pour vous, le messager qui revenait d'Espagne s'est fait attaquer, ce pli n'était point avec le reste des courriers, il a pu le garder précieusement, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Je vais vous laisser.

Elle ne comprit pas le comportement de Minerva, que pouvez bien contenir cette lettre ? Le sceau de cire indiquait qu'elle n'avait jamais été ouverte, mais elle comprit la réaction de sa nourrice, ce n'était pas son père qui avait écrit.

Elle trembla légèrement en ouvrant le pli. Reconnaissant une écriture fine, légèrement penchée mes larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Il avait pensé à elle.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Je ne sais guère quoi écrire ou comment commencer. Je ne vous ai point écrit, pourtant j'ai bien reçu vos doux mots sachez-le. Nous devrions rentrer bientôt, et je me permets de rester le plus discrète possible sur cette lettre._

 _Vous hantez mon esprit plus que de raison, mais pas un mal. Vous êtes une illusion bienfaitrice alors que tout n'est que noirceur dans mes pensées. Depuis notre rencontre, vous en souvenez-vous ? Nous étions si jeune, vous plus que moi ! Vous étiez une jeune fille, avec vos joues roses, vos cheveux en bataille et une robe rouge et or. Une rose en bouton._

 _Votre père m'a encouragé, si on put l'écrire, à vous envoyer cette missive cette nuit. Demain à lieu un combat rude qui nous garantit la victoire. Je serai de retour rapidement. Notre conversation lors du bal d'anniversaire de la reine fut close, mais tant de choses sont encore à débattre. Vous dîtes rêver de m'épouser ? Je ne vois point votre but, épouser un noble de naissance garderait intact votre lignée que de la souiller avec un enfant des rues. Dans d'autres conditions, sans guerre, sans titre, un mariage aurait pu être envisageable. Tellement d'obstacles dont vous n'avait guère connaissance nous empêche de vivre heureux._

 _Nos lectures me manquent, nos instants ensembles aussi, mais ils font partis d'un passé qui n'aura point d'avenir. Je ne veux que votre bonheur, je ferai tout pour cela, même à renoncer à vous pour l'éternité._

 _Si je ne puis vous offrir d'être votre époux, sachez que vous possédez tout de même mon cœur._

 _A jamais dans votre ombre,_

 _Severus Rogue._

Hermione était sous le choc. Cette journée s'éternisait, et les mauvaises nouvelles ne faisaient que s'enchaîner. Elle aurait pu avec suffisamment d'arguments et de temps convaincre l'homme qu'elle aimait de l'épouser, elle ne voulait aucun autre !

Elle pleura tout le temps qu'il restait, la journée avait beau se terminer quand ses larmes s'atténuèrent, elle resta cloîtré dans ses appartements, refusant même de s'alimenter.

Désespérée, elle voulut aller voir la reine, elle vit une lumière sous la porte de la chambre. Une seule chose l'arrêta dans son élan : une voix d'homme.

Elle entrouvrit la porte afin de pouvoir mieux observer. Un homme, certainement au service du premier ministre se trouvait dans la chambre de la reine.

\- Buvez votre tisane Altesse, cela va vous faire le plus grand bien.

Elle le vit aider la reine, pâle et faible, à engloutir un verre d'une contenance dont elle ignorait tout. L'homme était louche, petit, gras, vieux et très dégarni. Hermione se décida à pénétrer dans la chambre, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais ouverte.

\- Votre Altesse ? Appela-t-elle pour duper l'étrange personnage. Oh, veuillez excuser mon intrusion tardive monseigneur.

L'homme paru un instant perdre pied, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, se contentant d'approcher du lit de la reine.

\- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

Jouer à la jeune femme curieuse, les hommes se plaignaient de ce défaut qu'ils disaient appartenir à toutes les créatures féminines. Elle ajouta sa demande d'un sourire triste, elle ne pouvait tout de même ignorer la douleur qui sévissait toujours en elle.

\- Barjow, docteur Barjow, je suis médecin et apothicaire au service de la reine, je me dois de la soigner.

\- Hermione Potter, vicomtesse de Belinghen. Une amie proche de la reine, je vis dans les appartements d'à côté. Comment se porte notre chère reine ?

Le vieil homme haussa la tête en signe de compréhension. Il était nerveux, Hermione pouvait l'affirmer.

\- Elle ne semble point se stabiliser hélas.

\- Vous devez sauver la reine, prononça-t-elle. J'ai perdu déjà trop de monde qui m'est cher, je ne veux point en perdre d'avantage.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux ma dame, je ne peux éviter cependant ce que Dieu a décidé.

\- Que lui donniez-vous à l'instant ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

La sueur perla en infime quantité sur le front du personnage masculin.

\- Une simple concoction de plantes afin d'obtenir un remède évidemment. Je vais vous laisser, je dois me rendre auprès d'un autre patient avant de rentrer chez moi.

Hermione resta seul avec la malade. Elle sut immédiatement que l'homme mentait. Un bon médecin ne laisserait certainement pas une patiente aussi importante avec une telle fièvre !

\- Minerva ! Appela-t-elle à l'entrée de ses appartements.

\- Mademoiselle, que vous arrive-t-il donc ? S'inquiéta la vieille femme.

\- Il me faut l'ipécacuanha de notre pharmacie de toute urgence !

La vieille femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla prendre possession du médicament. Elle suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre de la souveraine. Il était d'ailleurs fort étrange de n'y croiser aucun garde à cette heure plus qu'avancée de la nuit.

La jeune brune fit avaler le médicament à la souveraine, qui presque instantanément se mit à avoir des hauts de cœur avant de rendre sur le sol tout ce qu'elle venait de boire. Minerva lui passa un linge humide sur le visage et le haut du corps. Hermione s'empressa de lui fournir de l'écorce de quinquina afin de lui faire baisser la fièvre.

\- Comment avez-vu eu connaissance de tout cela ? S'alarma la vieille dame.

\- Je voulais voir la reine je suis tombée sur son empoisonneur. Il se dit médecin mais ses gestes n'allaient pas avec ce qu'il prétendait être. C'est pour cela qu'on ne le voyait jamais, qui viendrait visiter la reine à onze heures ? Nous pensions qu'elle dormait et qu'il était trop tard pour son agresseur d'agir.

\- Miss Hermione ? Est-ce vous ?

La voix faible de la reine rompit l'échange entre la jeune femme et la gouvernante, cependant ce fut un grand soulagement pour les deux femmes. Si elle pouvait parler, même avec un accent anglais très prononcé, c'est qu'elle avait encore des forces en elle. Minerva changea les draps de la souveraine, elles ne pouvaient faire appel à des domestiques, elles seraient alors découvertes par le premier ministre. Hermione se permit de mettre à la reine de nouveaux changes, elle ne pouvait point rester dans une toilette de nuit souillée par la transpiration. Leur tâche effectuée, la souveraine dormait, sereine.

\- Que faisons –nous mon enfant ? Nous ne pouvons la veiller in vitam aeternam il nous faut une solution.

\- Nous reviendrons à cinq heures demain matin pour lui donner un teint blanchâtre avec un peu de poudre, et nous lui remettrons son ancienne chemise, de cette façon, ils ne seront rien de ce que nous avons fait. Après je désire que vous alliez chez un apothicaire pour renouveler nos stocks de plantes médicinales et que vous demandiez à mon parrain de nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible dans la journée, dans le but de prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- Et pour le prince ? Ne devrait-il pas connaître l'état de sa mère ?

\- Pour l'instant je le crains, nous devrons garder cela secret de sa majesté le prince. Nous manquons énormément de preuves. Il y a une personne qui pourra nous aider dans notre tâche, mon père m'a parlé de lui un jour dans le cadre d'une discussion portant sur les pays orientaux.

\- Qui est-ce ? Questionna doucement la vieille dame afin de ne pas être entendu, pas même de la reine.

\- Un certain Dumbledore.

* * *

Les hommes du prince français arpentaient les plaines et les montagnes espagnoles, spectatrices muettes de la guerre qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Les corps des deux nations s'entassaient, donnant au paysage autrefois paradisiaque une représentation apocalyptique digne d'un tableau.

Les hommes avaient laissé leur monture en amont du champ de bataille. Le soleil et sa douce lumière leur offrait environ six heures de recherches avant la nuit. Retournant les corps, s'interrogeant sur l'identité d'un, essayant de retrouver des armoiries au milieu des armes, en vain.

\- Le prince veut vraiment qu'on cherche un seul corps dans cette boucherie ? Cracha un soldat fatigué.

\- En effet, il n'est pas en accord avec son père sur ce point, il ne voulait pas abandonner les corps, et c'est le corps du comte Potter que nous cherchons, il a entraîné les meilleurs d'entre nous, nous nous devons de lui offrir une sépulture digne des hommes qu'il a fait de nous ! Répliqua un officier. Même toi tu n'aurais pu recevoir notre enseignement si cet homme n'avait pas fait son devoir ! Alors fais le tien !

Le soldat repris sa besogne sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche. Son supérieur avait été plus que clair : cherche et tais-toi.

L'officier quant à lui s'interrogea. En réalité le prince ne lui avait pas demandé de chercher un seul corps, mais deux. Il était le seul à connaître l'identité du second corps. Il fut surpris quand il vit le corps du sieur Nott. Il se permit de jeter un regard autour de lui, ses hommes étaient plus loin, il pouvait ainsi agir en toute tranquillité. Il comprit dès lors pourquoi le prince tenait à mener une enquête secrète. Il était évident que Nott avait été frappé dans le dos, le poignard était toujours en place, un poignard qu'il ne put reconnaître que facilement, d'autant plus qu'il en portait un. Une arme offerte lors d'une bataille antérieure à peu de gens d'arme. Un poignard réalisé par un travail d'orfèvre, il était impensable qu'un espagnol ait pu voler un tel objet sans que son propriétaire ne cherche désespérément à le retrouver. Une seule solution pouvait expliquer un tel abandon : le propriétaire de cette arme était celle de l'assassin. Prenant un linge propre dans son baluchon, il retira la lame de son camarade afin de l'enrouler précautionneusement, il fallait qu'il parle de ses trouvailles au prince et à ceux qui pouvaient être en danger de mort. Les soupçons étaient confirmés, le ministre cherchait à les détruire tous.

* * *

\- Etes- vous sûr mon enfant ?

\- Mon cher Parrain, je ne vous aurez pas fait déplacer si je n'avais pas vécu la nuit dernière une véritable course contre le temps. La reine a été empoisonnée et qui sait depuis combien de temps tout cela a commencé.

Le sire Weasley se tenait droit devant la jeune Potter. Il venait de passer une heure à écouter le récit des aventures nocturnes de sa fille religieuse. À sa droite, la gouvernante de cette dernière se fit caution du récit de la plus jeune. Il savait certes qu'elles ne pouvaient pas mentir, mais entendre Hermione raconter comment elle avait sauvé la reine la nuit dernière alors qu'il essayait de veiller aux actions malfaisantes du premier ministre continuellement, n'était pas une tâche aisée.

\- On va devoir agir rapidement mon enfant, fit la vieille dame. On ne peut pas laisser la reine ainsi, elle doit souffrir atrocement de cette situation, et son fils qui ne vient pas la voir ! La journée est pratiquement terminée et pourtant il n'a point visiter sa mère.

L'homme posa son menton sur ses mains croisées, perplexe.

\- Votre père et Severus ne sont pas les seuls qui ont succombé durant la guerre. De nombreux de nos alliés, ayant juré fidélité au prince au lieu de Jedusor, ne sont pas revenus vivants. Le premier ministre a décidé de jouer ses pions sur l'échiquier, mais nous tous restons interrogatif quant à ses intentions, pourquoi la reine et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- N'est-il pas fou de penser qu'il puisse s'agir du fait que le prince, en quant de décès du roi soit un âge de régner seul ? Il devient un danger permanent pour le ministre Jedusor, ne serait-il pas non plus des plus justes d'envisager qu'il veuille agrandir son pouvoir ? fit la plus jeune.

\- Cependant ma chère, prit la parole Minerva. Pourquoi cette soudaine demande en mariage dans ce cas ?

\- Avoir la fille de son ennemi ma dame, répondit l'homme roux. Hermione deviendrait de ce fait un symbole de son triomphe, sans compter la fortune et les titres qui déboucheront de ce mariage.

\- Même si je dois partir au convent, jamais je ne l'épouserai ! S'injuria la jeune femme. J'en préfère même la mort. Concernant la reine, mon père me fit part d'informations concernant un certain Dumbledore, je pense que cette homme peut l'aider, je veux Parrain que vous me prépariez une entrevue avec cet homme le plus rapidement possible. Pour cette nuit, nous ferons exactement la même chose qu'hier. Nous attendrons caché que l'empoisonneur agisse pour soigner la reine, demain nos réflexions se tourneront sur un moyen plus efficace pour clore les plans de Jedusor.

Sur ces paroles ayant créé le choc chez ses protecteurs, la jeune femme quitta avec hâte ses appartements. Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs et salles pour arriver à son but : une grande porte aux dorures sculptées, le propriétaire de ces appartements l'avait fait rénover lui-même dès ses 13 ans, gardée par deux gardes. Un valet s'approcha d'elle en s'inclinant, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à sa demande.

\- Demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il plus par politesse.

\- Je réclame audience auprès de son Altesse le prince je vous prie.

Son ton était noble, elle ne voulait pas paraître pour une imbécile, que ce soit devant la cour ou auprès des domestiques. L'homme s'inclina avant de pénétrer dans les appartements délivrer son message. Elle resta droite devant la porte, ne laissant aucunement son corps se détendre, ou encore laisser son regard s'égarer autour d'elle. La porte se rouvrit enfin au bon d'un moment.

\- Le prince vous attend dans son cabinet, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Elle s'exécuta sans réprimande. Elle fut même assez soulagée que le prince puisse s'entretenir avec elle dès maintenant. Elle pensait fortement devoir attendre des heures, voire des jours.

Le prince était bien là, assis dans un fauteuil luxueux, le visage fermé.

\- Laissez-nous, fît-il sans plus de cérémonie au valet qui ne se fit pas prier pour partir.

Hermione comprit que le prince n'était pas réellement en état de recevoir de la compagnie, il devait avoir accepté pour des raisons bien particulières. Elle s'inclina, attendant un signe de son futur souverain pour se relever ou prendre la parole.

\- Je vous prie de vous installer, je ne pense point que votre visite et de bonne augure.

Drago et son air sombre se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne se laissa point décourager pour autant, elle venait pour prendre des nouvelles du blond et lui en donner.

\- Vous ne semblez heureux mon prince, un mal vous tourmenterait-il ? Commença doucement la jeune femme.

\- Sachez que je suis prisonnier chez moi demoiselle Potter, je me dois par ordre du roi de rester dans mes appartements sous haute surveillance jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les gardes devant ma porte ne sont qu'une illustration de mon calvaire. Je ne puis sortir ou demander à manger sans que tout cela ne soit su de suite par le roi ou ce fils du diable de Jedusor. Si j'ose aller à l'encontre des derniers ordres du roi, je finirai tel cet ancien du nom de Fouquet, un masque de fer sur le visage et enfermé à la Bastille. Jedusor a réussi à convaincre mon père que ma prise de parole lors du bal fut une insulte à son encontre et une menace sur l'équilibre étatique en cours. En outre, on m'accuse de comploter pour assassiner le roi !

Sa dernière phrase contenait une partie de sa rage. La jeune fille comprit mieux la signification de son absence auprès de sa génitrice.

\- Alors je vous prie de me pardonner dès maintenant mon prince car vos craintes sont fondées, je suis porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur elle se permit de continuer.

\- Votre mère est mourante. Elle est victime d'un mal causé par l'homme je le crains, un certain Barjow se dit être son médecin, mais je nourris d'immense doute à son encontre. Elle est faible, mais j'ai décidé de prendre en main la santé de votre mère, j'ai fait appel à un ami intime de mon père auprès d'elle, un ami que vous connaissez il me semble, un certain Dumbledore. Et j'espère avoir votre bénédiction pour cette entreprise. Je dois avouer ne point vouloir vous en parler dans un premier temps, mais la situation a changé, encore.

\- Vous me faîtes penser tellement à votre regretté père.

Un léger sourire naissait enfin sur les lèvres de Drago au fur et à mesure de la tirade d'Hermione.

\- Dumbledore est un très grand intellectuel, son savoir ne pourra que vous être d'une aide précieuse. Je suis soulagé de connaître toutes ces informations et je souhaite avoir un rapport de votre part tous les deux jours minimum. Le fait que je vous ai mise sous ma protection lors du bal de la victoire peut expliquer vos visites, cependant j'ai peur que certain de la cour ne pensent que vous partagez dorénavant ma couche.

Devant le léger mouvement de recul et l'étincelle de méfiance qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune femme, le prince se sentit dans l'obligation de se justifier.

\- Je ne vous demanderai rien de plus que des rapports. Vous préviendrez je vous prie sieur Weasley de cette décision, nous nous devons de protéger nos arrières, vous êtes certes une femme mais votre lignage et votre éducation ferez de vous un mousquetaire si vous étiez né homme.

Hermione baissa humblement la tête devant un tel compliment. Elle devenait l'instrument secret du roi et de son entourage. Elle était assez intelligente pour réussir, du moins elle priait Dieu de l'aider à être suffisamment forte.

* * *

Les soldats n'ayant pu accomplir leur tâche en Espagne avec succès rentrèrent à Paris une semaine etdemi après le retour du souverain et de son fils. Jedusor voulut questionner dès son arrivé le plus haut gradé de ce cortège afin de comprendre la raison de ce retard. La seule explication qui lui fut fourni était que le prince voulait s'assurer du départ de l'armée espagnole vers le centre de leur territoire. Pour preuve, ils amenaient avec eux le traité de paix franco-espagnol, les signatures du roi d'Espagne trônait aux côtés de celles du roi Lucius I.

L'officier pénétra dans le palais royal alors que ses hommes rejoignirent la caserne dans le but de prendre un repos bien mérité.

\- Je demande audience auprès du prince.

Le valet s'inclina le plus bas possible.

\- Je suis confus monsieur, mais le prince est déjà en entretien avec la vicomtesse Potter, je ne puis…

\- Il s'agit d'une affaire de guerre ! Rugit le guerrier.

Le valet pénétra dons à nouveau dans les appartements. Quand se fut autour de l'officier, il fut surpris de voir la jeune femme en tenue de deuil installée en face de son futur roi. Il s'agenouilla, attendant.

\- Mon cher Zabini, je ne pensais plus vous revoir, dit le souverain. Quelles nouvelles m'apportez- vous ? Parlez sans hésitation, dame Potter ici présente a désiré suivre les traces de son père et de me servir loyalement.

\- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas retrouvé le corps du seigneur Potter, ni celui du seigneur Rogue. Pour ma part, je pense qu'un traître se cache parmi nos rangs, j'en ai pour preuve une arme bien particulière que je pense vous reconnaîtrez avec simplicité.

Il sortit d'un baluchon mis à sa ceinture un linge blanc. Le posant délicatement, il entreprit de le défaire pour libérer l'objet enfermé. Hermione resta de marbre durant les explications de l'homme d'armes, le prince quant à lui enregistrait tout ce qui était dit. Lorsqu'il vit l'arme en pleine lumière, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard significatif avec son officier.

\- Mon père avait une arme ainsi, se permit de prendre la parole la jeune femme. Il me disait toujours qu'elle était d'une valeur inestimable et que personne ne devait la toucher exception de son propriétaire. Il me la mise entre les mains un jour, me faisant promettre de l'utiliser si j'étais en danger ou si un allié ou la famille royale l'était.

\- Il s'agit d'une arme offerte en récompense lors d'une guerre contre la Prusse il y a fort longtemps, peu après votre naissance dame Hermione, les gens en ayant reçu une prêtèrent pratiquement tous serment au futur roi Drago alors que celui-ci n'avait à peine que trois ans. Ils ne sont à peine une dizaine, Les seigneurs Diggory, Nott, Potter, Weasley, Londubat, Macnair, Lestrange, le roi Lucius I, le dauphin et moi-même, Expliqua Zabini.

\- Et le sieur Rogue ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Il n'est rentré à mon service que bien plus tard grâce à la volonté de votre père, prononça le prince. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme des villes prit sous la protection de votre mousquetaire de père, ce dernier devait avoir mon âge. N'oubliez pas qu'il n'a que sept ans de plus que vous ma chère. Zabini lui-même était le plus jeune à en recevoir une, il était fortement à l'écoute des enseignements de votre père, il n'est point le plus vieux, mais le plus doué ! Il a continué la tâche de Sieur d'Artagnan avec la plus grande rigueur !

Et il se trouve trop vieux pour moi pensait Hermione. La bêtise de cet homme et ses excuses pour ne point être avec elle paraissaient sans limites ! Et dire qu'elle aurait pu être sa femme depuis presque un an s'il l'avait accepté le moment voulut !L'homme de l'ombre... pouvait-il la protéger dans la tombe ?

\- Votre Altesse !

Un messager venait de pénétrer de force dans les appartements du prince. Zabini avait caché d'un geste la preuve qu'il avait ramené d'Espagne.

\- Que se passe-t-il donc ? S'injuria le prince devant une telle entrée.

\- C'est le corps du sieur Potter, il vient d'être rapatrié il est dans la cour !

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Fin chapitre 2_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Et voilà le chapitre 2 est clos ! Place au dernier chapitre de cette histoire romanesque ! Laissez des reviews please ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfics !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione courait. Ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune femme de son rang, le protocole devait certainement interdire la course dans les couloirs du palais royal. Pourtant elle s'en moquait bien.

La cour atteinte, elle vit Minerva pleurer ainsi que certaines femmes dont elle ne connaissait point les noms. Des hommes regardèrent le sol, silencieux. Au centre, une charrette. Une simple charrette qui contenait le corps de son père. Courageuse, elle s'approcha de la dépouille.

\- Mon enfant, ne faites pas cette folie, s'empressa la gouvernante.

Cependant cela ne stoppa point la marche de la jeune femme.

\- Dame Potter !

Hermione tourna la tête. Le ministre Jedusor venait à sa rencontre, il s'empara de sa main.

\- Je vous en prie ne regardez point cette monstruosité, mes hommes ont trouvé le corps de votre père, mais il n'est point reconnaissable pratiquement, des charognards ont commencé leur œuvre.

Hermione récupéra sa main pour monter dans la charrette. Positionné sur le haut des marches conduisant au hall du palais, le prince Drago regardait la scène, rejoint rapidement pas son père.

\- Jedusor m'a annoncé que la fille Potter venait souvent dans vos appartements.

\- Père, elle est ma protégée, à ce titre il est normal que je l'accueille chez moi, de plus elle est comme une fille pour mère.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus la voir, elle est la promise du seigneur Jedusor et…

\- Et elle se refuse de l'épouser

\- Comment se fît-il que vous soyez hors de vos appartements ? Ricana le roi. Le plaisir de voir ce sale Potter mort peut -être ?

\- Le seigneur Jedusor a envoyé un messager me prévenir, le mousquetaire Potter étant mon plus fidèle homme, je ne pouvais ignorer l'annonce de son corps. Il fut même plus loyal que votre premier ministre ne le sera jamais, répliqua doucement le prince.

Loin de se douter de la conversation entre les hommes royaux, la jeune femme brune monta dans la charrette sous les yeux choqués de ses compatriotes. Elle releva le drap mortuaire du visage du défunt, elle dû étouffer un cri. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, observant le défunt.

Elle descendit dans le plus grand calme après avoir effectué une prière silencieuse au-dessus du cadavre dont elle avait préalablement recouvert le corps. De nombreuses personnes la regardèrent avec pitié ou compassions. Sa nourrice se dirigea à la hâte vers elle afin de l'enlacer.

\- Mon enfant, je suis désolée.

Hermione brisa cette étreinte, lui offrant un sourire.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, ce n'est point mon père, ria –t-elle.

Elle pouvait paraître folle mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle essayait de reprendre contenance mais la peur qu'elle eut en voyant le corps avait provoqué en elle un stress incroyable qu'elle se devait de relâcher. Le ministre Jedusor ne pouvait desserrer les dents, comment pouvait-elle savoir ? La taille, les cheveux tout en ce cadavre criait comte Potter !

\- Ma dame, je vous prie d'être raisonnable, cet homme est si semblable à votre père, êtes-vous sûr que le deuil n'alterne en rien votre jugement ?

Cette phrase eut pour effet de couper le rire de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais reconnaître mon propre père, vous me voulez comme épouse mais me reconnaîtrez-vous si j'étais retrouvée dans un tel état ? Je ne pense point malheureusement.

Le ministre se rapprocha de la jeune femme et chuchota :

\- Sachez que le roi m'a déjà donné son accord pour notre mariage, dans six mois vous serez mon épouse, j'accepte de respecter votre délai de deuil, mais je ne suis pas très patient ma chère, apprenez-le dès maintenant.

La jeune femme se recula, pour se hâter vers les hommes de la famille royale, suivie par Jedusor, Minerva et Ron, qui venait d'arriver au palais.

\- Vos majestés, j'ai une requête à remettre.

\- Parle fillette, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu vas encore demander, railla le roi.

\- Je demande de pouvoir porter le deuil en tant qu'épouse !

La voix claire de la jeune femme ne laissa aucune place au doute quant aux mots qui furent prononcés. Minerva et Ron échangèrent un regard rempli de curiosité. Drago sourit intérieurement, cette femme était maligne et loyale envers lui, mais envers ses propres sentiments. Jedusor et Lucius ne firent point les fiers.

\- En quel honneur dame Potter ? S'enquit le roi. Vous n'étiez point mariée à votre père que je sache.

\- Je refuse pour ma part, s'opposa le ministre. Dame Potter n'est point mariée, et je ne suis point mort !

\- Je demande de pouvoir porter le deuil pour le seigneur Rogue, prononça doucement la jeune femme.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? S'alarma Tom Jedusor. Il n'était pas votre mari !

\- Je lui ai fait une promesse, celle de l'épouser s'il me le demandait à son retour de guerre et que je ferai tout pour le convaincre de me prendre pour épouse. Je vous demande plus une bénédiction qu'une acceptation. Je porterai le deuil pour mon père et Severus, comme une fille et une fiancée. Je me refuse à épouser le ministre Jedusor si ma période de deuil n'est point respectée, dans le cas où cela devrait arriver, je m'en irai au convent et je pourrai même prononcer mes vœux. Quant à vous monsieur le ministre, je vous serez gré de ne plus douter de mes choix ou encore de ce que dis, si cet homme n'est pas mon père, c'est à vos hommes qu'il faut demander des explications et non à moi.

Rogue. Jedusor n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose. Ce sale traître et sa fiancée ? Il ne pouvait imaginer plus écœurant spectacle, la gamine ne devait inventer cette histoire insipide que pour l'énerver et gagner du temps. Elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour l'épouser. Elle aurait rapidement désenchantée ! Il se vit une nouvelle victime quand le prince offrit sa bénédiction, lui aussi voulait la jeune femme pour lui tout seul, il ferait tout pour le lui enlever. Le roi se contenta d'un « faîtes comme cela vous chante » avant de prendre congé, ce qui irrita encore plus l'homme d'état. Il allait tous les tuer, son plan était parfait, la reine n'en avait plus pour longtemps et le blond et son fils allaient suivre le même chemin funeste. Il en avait assez d'attendre, dans quelques jours… il sera roi !

* * *

\- La reine est morte.

La phrase parcourait les couloirs tel un doux murmure. Hermione était la première à l'avoir prononcé en larmes, devant la chambre de la suzeraine. Le roi fut averti de suite, mais ne vint pas au chevet de son épouse. Drago refusa aussi de se prêter à ce jeu. Il demanda à dame Hermione de prendre en main les affaires de la reine avec l'accord du roi, faisant de ce fait une violation magistrale au protocole. Jamais une simple vicomtesse dû aider le prince ou la famille royale à enterrer un corps. Le corps fut mis en isolement, le médecin de la reine le disant affreusement contagieux même s'il ne vivait plus et qu'il fallait attendre que toutes les humeurs se meurent pour le déplacer.

Le premier ministre vint présenter ses hommages aux deux membres restant pour cette tragédie. La reine décédé et avec seulement un héritier au pouvoir le roi choisi de préparer le mariage de son fils avec la princesse Pansy d'Espagne. Jedusor n'avait point prévu que le roi puisse enfin choisir une prétendante pour son fils, qui a son âge devait être déjà marié et de nombreuses fois père. Son plan fut avancé de quelques jours, il prépara ses meilleurs assassins, il fallait en finir avec la trop passive famille royale, et les hommes à qui il avait promis moult récompenses ne pouvaient plus attendre.

Hermione avait depuis longtemps reprit ses escapades nocturnes pour espionner tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de la reine, tout sembla s'accélérer, Jedusor et ses sbires n'arrêtaient point de comploter.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour détruire la famille royale, fit la voix de Jedusor.

\- Mon seigneur, voici le document que vous me demandiez, le roi l'a signé sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Elle ne reconnut aucunement la voix, un proche du roi de toute évidence, peut-être un secrétaire ou un conseiller.

\- L'imbécile ! S'enthousiasma le subordonné. Je ne puis exprimer ma joie tant elle est grande mes amis !

\- Qu'est-ce ? Fit la voix miteuse de Carrow.

\- J'ignore si je devrais te mettre dans la confidence mon cher, tu m'as affreusement déçu dans l'usurpation du corps de Potter, et punition fut véritablement maigre, mais j'ai encore besoin de toi, et ne recommence point à échouer, les conséquences seraient funestes. En outre, ce document est un acte de succession, si le roi et son fils devaient mourir dans n'importe quelle circonstance, même les plus sombres, le roi me fait dès lors son successeur au trône de France. Tom I sonne merveilleusement bien.

Les hommes applaudirent, ne se doutant aucunement de la présence d'une petite vicomtesse trop curieuse.

\- Et quand le roi et son fils doivent mourir mon seigneur ? S'enquit le petit homme du roi.

\- Demain. La veille de l'anniversaire des noces du roi Lucius I, sachons rester romantique, nous les réunirons à cette occasion dans l'au-delà ! Un charmant portrait de famille.

* * *

\- Etes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez ? Interrogea le prince d'un air furieux.

\- Il n'y a point plus sûr que cela votre altesse, sieur Weasley m'a informé avoir eu vent des même indications. Jedusor a choisi de passer à l'attaque dès ce soir. D'après le mousquetaire il s'agirait de vous éliminer sans pour autant d'déclencher une nouvelle guerre avec l'Espagne, avec l'annonce de votre mariage et l'arrivée imminente de l'infante Pansy d'Espagne à la capitale, il désire accélérer le processus. Le témoignage gênant ou la mort inexpliqué d'une princesse espagnole ne ferait que ramener l'Europe dans une guerre.

\- Mes hommes disparaissent les uns après les autres malheureusement, Jedusor me veut sans défense.

\- Dumbledore a envoyé deux soldats forts courageux qui avaient fui votre père en Angleterre, ils se nomment chevaliers Lupin et Black, ce dernier est apparenté à votre défunte mère. Ils sont près tous deux à vous porter allégeance, fit la jeune femme. Ils seront dans vos quartiers cette nuit. Les mousquetaires Zabini, Londubat et Diggory iront protéger le roi par un passage secret. Les recherches du traître n'ont rien donné, nous essayons de faire en sorte que les mousquetaires ayant eu une arme comme retrouvée sur le corps de Nott et ayant participé à la bataille d'Espagne ne soient jamais laissé seuls mis il reste toujours la possibilité que ce soit les maréchaux de France les coupables.

Il y a tout de même un agent de Jedusor dans nos hommes de confiance, il a toujours un tour d'avance sur nous. Je vous demanderez ma dame de rester dans votre appartement cette nuit avec le seigneur Weasley, si nous succombons, vous devriez dès lors partir pour l'Angleterre. Dans cette cassette se trouvent argent et laisser passer pour Londres, trouvez le roi, le frère aîné de ma mère, il sera vous accueillir avec les honneurs qui vous sont dû, je lui ai écrit chaque semaine depuis des années, sans négliger mes doutes sur Jedusor, il connait votre rôle et ce que vous avez fait pour sauver sa sœur bien aimée.

Le prince s'approcha de la jeune femme, prenant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

\- J'aurai voulu ne point être né prince, pour devenir votre époux. Vous êtes une jeune femme hors des conventions Hermione, et cela ne me laisse point indifférent. Je sais que vous ne serez jamais mon amante et que je ne puis rien vous demandez que votre vie par loyauté, mais je désire que vous soyez heureuse.

Il avait murmuré ce monologue en plongeant son regard gris dans ceux bruns de la jeune femme.

\- Partez je vous prie ma dame, je sais que votre cœur bat pour un autre et cela est si douloureux que je pourrai vous gardez prisonnière de ces murs.

Hermione obéit au prince sans attente. Elle n'avait point de sentiments amoureux à son encontre. Bien que déclaré mort, Severus était toujours l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se rendit à ses propres appartements, où une silhouette encapuchonnée l'attendait.

\- Il est l'heure, fit la jeune femme. Le plan a parfaitement fonctionné, tout se jouera donc ce soir. Vous allez vous rendre dans mon hôtel à Paris, vous y serez en sécurité, Minerva va aller avec vous.

\- Mais mon enfant... essaya de s'imposer la vieille dame.

\- Il n'y a point de mais, à la tombée de la nuit, vous partirez toutes les deux. En portant mes affaires, tout le monde pensera que je quitte le palais.

\- N'avez-vous point peur de la mort jeune fille ? Souffla la silhouette.

\- La mort ne m'effraie point, tout ce qu'elle peut m'apporter serait de revoir mon père et celui dont j'aurai voulu être la femme.

Elle disposa pour pénétrer dans sa chambre, prenant le temps de choisir une robe de paysanne très légère pour ne point être dérangé dans ses mouvements. Une lame à la ceinture et un poignard, un autre caché au niveau de sa cheville. Et une longe épingle dans les cheveux, avec cet attirail, elle allait marcher sur les traces de son père. Les larmes lui montèrent et elle ne put les empêcher de couler. Elle pria dieu de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de venger ceux qu'on lui avait enlevé et ceux qui ne retrouveraient jamais leur famille à cause de la mégalomanie d'un seul homme.

\- Mon enfant ?

Ce n'est que la voix du seigneur Weasley qui la ramena dans la réalité. Elle vit avec stupeur qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle était prête.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Le souper du monarque vient de se terminer, suite à l'enterrement de la reine qui doit avoir lieu demain tout le monde est parti tôt, laissant le roi et son fils seuls. Chacun a regagné son appartement, le prince est près au combat et le roi ne se doute de rien de ce qui se trame dans son propre château.

La jeune fille écouta sans rien dire. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'instant. Sa tâche était arrivée à son terme. Son parrain lui fit un baiser sur le front.

\- Mon enfant n'ayez crainte, vous avez été digne de votre père. Vous devez rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne, je vais voir si les voies sont libres et si je croise des alliés pour savoir où en est la bataille.

La jeune femme resta seule, ne laissant qu'une unique chandelle à ses côtés, attendant avec un stress grandissant la conclusion de tous ces événements.

Au bout d'une heure, elle s'empressa de pénétrer dans le passage à son tour, allant vers les appartements de Jedusor, elle voulait sa vengeance.

* * *

Diggory, Londubat et Zabini patientaient devant la chambre du roi, cachés. Le roi était au lit depuis une heure passée mais aucun signe d'activité n'était à noter.

Soudain, ils virent trois ombres pénétraient dans la salle, l'épée à la main. Londubat allait pour s'élancer quand il sentit une main se poser sur son visage et une lame lui traverser le dos jusqu'au cœur. La lumière se fit dans l'antichambre, donnant à voir aux yeux de tous le triste spectacle.

\- Diggory explique toi !

Le mousquetaire Zabini avait peine à croire ce qui pourtant était si évident. Son allié n'était autre que le traître en question et il se retrouvait quatre contre un.

\- Désolé l'ami, fit le traître. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que seul le ministre Jedusor pouvait rendre à la France sa pureté d'autrefois, et je suis désolé d'avoir tué ton cher cousin, le seigneur Nott, mais vois-tu il était si pénible, toujours à me surveiller de loin.

L'homme du prince ne rétorqua pas, sa lame le ferait pour lui ! Il allait venger ses camarades tombés par des parades si lâches !

\- Rends toi Zabini, rejoins nous et ta vie sera épargnée ! Le ministre sait être généreux avec ses hommes ! Dit Carrow.

L'interpellé ne fut point dupe de la manière dont il allait recevoir sa récompense, à l'image certainement que fut celle du mousquetaire Londubat. Il sortit une seconde arme, prêt à se battre si la France devait tomber, ce ne serait certainement pas avec son concours.

* * *

Le prince avait tellement attendu que son tour de se battre arrive qu'il avait commencé à désespéré. Il était las d'attendre assis dans la pénombre que des soldats viennent le tuer. Cela lui fit penser de voir quelle réforme il pouvait mettre au point une fois roi pour empêcher toute possibilité de coup d'état tel que ce soir. Lui et Dumbledore allait changer le visage de la France, il en était certain.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit, laissant tomber le corps d'un de ses gardes.

\- Veillez excuser cette intrusion votre Altesse, mais il est clair que les gardes manquent de formation, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en ferons la remarque au futur roi Tom I !

Macnair essaya de frapper le prince, mais celui-ci évita la parade tout en sortant sa lame.

\- Vous avez été long à venir chers maréchaux, à moi mes hommes ! Cria le prince.

Les deux maréchaux furent surpris en voyant devant eux apparaître des chevaliers inconnus, ou presque.

\- Lestrange, Macnair ! Les usurpateurs de titre militaire ! Comment allez-vous, la nuit est douce vous ne trouvez pas ? Nargua le seigneur Black, guilleret tel un apprenti chevalier.

Le combat s'engagea sans plus de cérémonie, Lestrange prit le sieur Sirius Black en adversaire, en parallèle le chevalier Lupin affrontait à l'aide du prince le maréchal Macnair.

\- Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à vous tuer comme j'en ai pris à me débarrasser de ce sale pleurnichard de Potter ! Clama hautement ce dernier.

Les combats repartirent avec plus d'acharnement encore ne laissant aucun homme prendre le dessus sur son adversaire.

* * *

\- Te voilà ma jolie ! S'amusa Barty Croupton. J'attendais que tu viennes enfin à moi.

Hermione ne l'avait point vu apparaître dans un corridor parallèle à son chemin. Il respira fortement dans son cou. Il lui avait bloqué les bras pour qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper il la poussa dans le salon de Jedusor, vide.

Je vais aimer te faire mienne ma chérie, si tu savais le nombre d'homme prêt à tuer pour partager une nuit avec toi, tu nous rends fou.

Hermione réussit à l'arrêter en lui donnant un coup de pied bien placé, cette parade n'avait point été apprise par son père mais par les filles de paysan. L'observation était un très bon moyen d'apprentissage également. L'homme se plia en deux, se tenant la partie en profita pour le blesser au visage, elle allait lui laisser une belle cicatrice.

\- Sale garce, tu vas me le payer !

Il sortit un poignard prêt à blesser la jeune femme dans l'espoir d'abuser d'elle tranquillement. Cette dernière se tenait prête en prenant en main son poignard caché à la cheville. Elle allait le poignardé en plein cœur. Cependant elle ne put faire un geste que son agresseur se crispa en lâchant sa propre arme. Derrière lui une silhouette encapuchonnée venait de le transpercer.

\- On ne touche pas les dames, chuchota-t-il. Surtout pas celle-ci.

L'homme mourut enfin dans un dernier cri d'agonie, s'écroulant au sol. L'individu caché nettoya sa lame à l'aide du bout de sa cape sans dévoiler pour autant son visage.

\- Seigneur Weasley ? Est-ce vous ?

L'inconnu ne répondit point, s'avança vers elle, droite et sûre d'elle.

\- N'avancez plus ou je vous tue, prononça la jeune femme d'une voix assurée.

\- Vous iriez jusqu'à me tuer ? Intéressant, je voudrais voir ça, railla l'inconnu.

Le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu l'identité de la personne devant elle.

\- Je le savais !

Elle se jeta sur la silhouette, faisait chuter la capuche et révélant à la lueur des lumières le visage de l'intrus. Elle prit son visage en coupe et avant que l'homme ne puisse bouger, il sentit la jeune femme poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Baiser auquel il répondit d'abord doucement puis avec passion.

\- Tu vas rétablir son honneur j'espère ou alors je te tue.

Hermione faillit s'évanouir en entendant cette seconde voix, elle était en plein délire.

\- Père, est-ce vraiment vous ? Se sentit-elle obligée de demander.

L'homme lui fit un sourire avant de l'enlacer.

\- Ma chère fille, Dieu seul peut dire à quel point vous m'avez manqué. Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous, même si je constate que vous n'aviez pas que moi dans votre esprit.

Hermione rougit à la réflexion de son père, il savait parfaitement qu'elle aimait Severus, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le savoir.

\- Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis vos disparitions, commença la jeune femme. Que s'est-il passé ? On m'a annoncé votre mort, à tous les deux. J'ai porté le deuil, en tant que fille et en tant que veuve et aujourd'hui vous êtes devant moi. Si c'est un rêve que Dieu arrête tout cela, car c'est trop d'émotions pour mon cœur.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elle faillit même s'effondrer, son père la soutenant jusqu'à un fauteuil.

\- Respirez doucement. Severus sera plus à même de vous faire le récit de nos dernières aventures.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son aimé, il n'avait prononcé mot mais savoir qu'elle portait le deuil pour lui en tant que veuve avait réchauffé son cœur. Elle l'avait attendu. Elle l'avait honoré. Il la pensait trop jeune pour comprendre le jeu de l'amour, trop jeune pour que les sentiments qu'elle disait lui porter soient réels. Il avait eu tort.

\- Lestrange est un imbécile heureux qui ne sait pas viser. Il m'a planté sa lame entre le torse et le bras, si bien que je ne fus point touché même si cet homme était persuadé du contraire. Je m'allongeai, comme laissé pour mort sur ma monture. Je réussi à sortir du champ de vision de mon assaillant. Comprenant la trahison de ces soi-disant maréchaux, j'ai galopé jusqu'à votre père, hélas trop tard. Votre père avait déjà subi les foudres de Macnair, il a été touché au dos, peu profondément heureusement, mais il avait perdu assez de sang pour lui aussi avoir le droit d'être abandonné.

\- Toujours vérifié le pouls des victimes, murmura doucement Hermione. C'est ce que vous me disiez quand vous m'expliquiez les règles du combat.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu les même professeurs que nous, juste la malchance de travailler pour Jedusor, on ignore quels sont ses plans, Minerva nous a demandé de venir le plus rapidement possible ici. Soigner ma plaie fut plus long que prévu, nous avons été soignés par un médecin espagnol, expliqua Harry.

\- Pourquoi personne n'est ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous seule dans les appartements de Jedusor ? Questionna Severus l'air grave.

\- Je venais vous venger, Jedusor a décidé de passer à l'attaque cette nuit, la reine a été proclamé morte il y a peine deux jours, cela a décidé Jedusor à accélérer ses plans. Le prince et le roi sont en danger de mort. Diggory,Zabini et Londubat sont partis défendre le roi, Dumbledore a envoyé deux autres chevaliers anglais pour aider le prince, seul le roi ignore tout du traquenard. Quant à moi, Jedusor a demandé ma main, je refuse de l'épouser, je suis venue armée dans le but de terminer votre tâche père et demander réparation.

La voix de la jeune femme gagna en sûreté au fur et à mesure de son explication. Elle allait détruire le règne du premier ministre. Et elle avait deux revenants pour l'aider.

* * *

Le prince et ses acolytes eurent vite fait de se débarrasser de leurs assaillants dont les corps gisaient maintenant sur le sol.

\- Ce fut un peu trop facile non ? S'enquit le chevalier Lupin.

\- Naturellement, affirma Black. Ce genre de personne s'encroute avec le temps au lieu de continuer à s'entraîner dur, le titre acquis et l'entraînement s'envole aux cachots. La triste loi de la cour, l'instinct de survie à l'envers.

\- Nous devrions aller aider mon père et voir comment les autres s'en sorte, notre ennemi est malin, cependant sa colère doit l'aveugler, il n'a eu que trop d'obstacles sur sa route ces derniers temps.

Les chevaliers reprirent immédiatement leur sérieux, reprenant les armes, ils suivirent le prince aux appartements de son père. Le spectacle était désolant. Dans la pièce, les mousquetaires Weasley, Zabini et Londubat songeaient le sol.

Le prince se précipita auprès de l'homme roux qui réussit à entrouvrir les yeux.

\- Diggory est le traître, quatre contre nous, Zabini et Londubat était déjà à terre quand je suis arrivé.

La douleur prit possession de lui et il s'écroula. Le chevalier Lupin commença à lui prodiguer des premiers soins alors que Black en fit de même avec Zabini. Le prince se précipita dans la chambre de son père, ils arrivaient trop tard. Le roi baignait dans son sang, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir son arme afin de se défendre. Drago remit le corps de son père dignement sur le lit de ce dernier.

\- Le roi est mort, vive le roi.

* * *

La salle du trône avait toujours été un lieu ostentatoire, faite pour montrer la puissance française aux ambassadeurs étrangers ou encore aux visiteurs royaux. Tom Jedusor était assis sur le trône, ses hommes venaient de lui annoncer la mort du roi, le prince à l'heure qu'il était devait être lui aussi dans l'au-delà ce qui faisait de lui le roi de la France.

Devant lui, ses quatre premiers sujets, à genoux. La salle était très spacieuse pourtant il voyait plus grand, il voulait un palais plus digne de lui et il savait où le trouver. Le prince Drago avait commencé son château à Versailles, peu de personnes avaient eu accès au plan, un chantier colossal réunissant des milliers de travailleurs.

\- Je me sens vraiment à ma place dans ce fauteuil, maintenant que tout la famille royale est tombée, je me demande ce que je dois faire, épouser la fille Potter ou la princesse Pansy d'Espagne ? Ou encore je prends la princesse en épouse et garde la seconde en favorite, une lignée avec elle me conviendrait également, ria le nouveau roi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être la femme de l'ombre, je n'aime pas réellement vivre dans le péché.

Tous se tournèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Droite, majestueuse et l'arme à la main, Hermione se trouvait seule devant les cinq hommes.

\- Macnair et Lestrange sont morts mon cher ministre. La reine est en vie en sécurité loin de Paris. Le seigneur Potter et le seigneur Rogue ne sont pas morts, ils sont même dans le château. Le prince Drago est le nouveau roi de France, et vous Jedusor vous venez de tout perdre. Des gardes arrêtent t vos alliés à l'extérieur du palais en ce moment même. Vos biens sont confisqués par la couronne et je ne serai jamais ni votre épouse ni votre maîtresse. Vive Drago I, roi de France.

La tirade eut pour but de faire enrager le premier ministre. Pour confirmer les dires de la jouvencelle, le prince Drago et ses mousquetaires apparurent devant leurs ennemis.

\- Messieurs, parla doucement Tom Jedusor. J'aimerai que vous m'assassiniez proprement tout ce joli monde et que vous me rameniez leur cœur à tous, j'en ai plus qu'assez de votre incompétence.

Le combat final s'engagea. Jedusor resta en retrait. Hermione se battait au côté de son père, il n'était point remis de sa blessure et pouvait la rouvrir à tout instant. Severus et Drago se bâtèrent unis contre le traitre Diggory. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, les respirations s'accélérèrent mais la volonté de combattre le premier ministre attisa les forces des combattants du prince. Les deux hommes inconnus tombèrent rapidement. Il ne resta ainsi que Diggory et Carrow contre les mousquetaires et chevaliers. Plus lent par ses dernières épreuves, Harry fut blessé, laissant l'homme mûr dans l'incapacité de continuer son combat. Carrow en profita pour lui faire une nouvelle entaille au niveau de l'épaule droite.

\- Père !

Hermione reprit le combat, Severus le rejoignant rapidement. Leurs mouvements fluides et harmonieux mirent en déroute Carrow qui ne put esquiver les lames de ses adversaires. Diggory essaya de fuir, cependant Black le rattrapa, il retourna l'homme avant de le transpercer, il était hors de question de frapper un homme dans le dos !

La pression retomba légèrement quand Hermione sentit une lame froide le long de sa jugulaire.

\- Lâchez-là Jedusor.

La voix dangereuse de Severus envahit la salle du trône. Il agissait tel un serpent guettant le geste de son ennemi, avec observations et gestes lents. Harry se releva comme il le pouvait, soutenu par le chevalier anglais Lupin.

\- Vous avez perdu Jedusor, je vous condamne aux galères pour le reste de votre vie sous haute surveillance, proclama le roi.

La prise de Jedusor sur la jeune femme se renforça. Le visage de Severus se ferma lorsqu'il vit un léger filet de sang.

\- Tu penses pareil Severus ? Que j'ai déjà perdu alors que nous avons gagné ? Mon cher Severus, tu m'as donné tellement de tes camarades, tu as trahi tant de fois ton propre pays, tu vas aller aux galères toi aussi mon cher, tu m'as servi brillamment ces dernières années, tu as su joué auprès des mousquetaires, auprès de ton roi, l'ancien comme le nouveau. Et la trahison ultime, tu as trahi le grand seigneur Potter, le père de la femme la plus fidèle au monde. Celle qui nous a annoncé que tu voulais l'épouser à ton retour de guerre, une vraie petite comédienne qui ne croyait qu'à ta loyauté envers la couronne.

Hermione était perdue, Severus était un traître ? Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Vous avez raison mon roi, je ne suis point fait pour le mariage, mais qui ne tuerait pas pour une nuit avec la plus belle femme de la cour. Eduquer les plus jeunes n'est-il pas nôtre rôle ?

Il prononça cette femme en poignardant Harry qui se trouvait à ces côtés, dans le dos. Le sang s'échappait de la plaie, son père avait déjà de nombreuses blessures. Elle assistait impuissante à son agonie.

\- Père ! Lâchez-moi ! Père ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Silence ! Ordonna Jedusor en lui tordant plus encore le poignet.

Les deux autres chevaliers se précipitèrent sur Severus mais ce dernier fut plus fort, ils se retrouvèrent également blessés au sol. Le prince voulut à son tour combattre le mousquetaire, il s'avança en garde. Severus laissa échapper un rire rauque.

\- Désolé prince, railla –t-il. Je ne me bats pas avec les enfants. Mais ne vous en faites point, après les combats vient la paix.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en analysant la scène autour d'elle. Elle réalisé dès lors que les blessures de son père n'étaient point mortelles, les chevaliers n'étaient que coupés ou alors frappés, mais en aucun cas tué. Et cette phrase. Cette phrase qu'il lui disait souvent depuis leur rencontre, cette phrase était une sorte de code entre eux depuis qu'enfant elle s'était plainte de ne point le voir assez ou son père. Elle signifiait que … tout aller bien, et que si on est en difficulté maintenant tout se passerait pour le mieux dans le futur.

Severus prit place à la droite de Jedusor, tel un bon chien derrière son maître. Le prince ne voulait point abandonner mais aucune option ne sembla se présenter à lui. Il avait promis de protéger Hermione, il ne comprenait point le retournement de Severus, l'avait-il vraiment trahi ? Était-ce la fin de sa dynastie ?

Le soulagement naquit chez tous les présents, Jedusor ne comprit pas le sourire apparent sur le visage de son ennemi. Il sentit à son tour une fine lame sur son coup.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous en prendre à elle, je n'en ai cure des autres, mais pas d'elle.

Jedusor ne put être assez rapide pour échapper à la prise du double agent qu'était Severus. Il lui trancha la jugulaire. Hermione pouvait sentir le sang couler dans son dos alors qu'elle sentit Severus jeter sans la moindre compassion le corps encore chaud du ministre.

Hermione le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Il sortit un mouchoir immaculé d'une de ses poches afin de l'appliquer sur la plaie de la jeune femme.

\- Allez-vous bien ? Murmura le mousquetaire.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle s'écarta de lui pour aller auprès de son père. Ce dernier lui fit un maigre sourire.

\- Comment as-tu pu poignarder mon père ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Une idée de Dumbledore, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Tout ce que j'ai fait est de couper les fils de sa blessure, il est résistant. Il fallait sauver les apparences.

Hermione regarda son père à terre, Lupin avait dû le reposer pour affronter Severus.

\- C'est donc terminé ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui ma chère, vous avez réussi à vaincre Carrow, et Jedusor n'est plus. Nous avons perdu de nombreux hommes loyaux dans cette guerre civile, mais aujourd'hui je suis le roi de France, et je compte bien faire table rase du passé et empêché la répétition de tels événements, répondit Drago. Severus est mon espion depuis des années, sous les conseils avisés de Dumbedore qui va devenir un de mes conseillers, je prends en main les rênes du royaume, en gouvernant seul. Personne ne doit prétendre à ce titre ou avoir un pouvoir égal au souverain. Les jours qui vont suivre illustreront le début de mon règne. En attendant, messieurs Lupin et Black vous allez rester avec moi, vous autres, je vous conseillerais de faire venir un médecin pour le seigneur Potter, je le veux dans mon cabinet demain midi.

Le roi partit, laissant Severus, Harry et Hermione seuls. Severus souleva Harry afin de le reconduire dans les appartements offerts à sa fille. Le médecin ne fut pas long à venir et Harry s'endormit rapidement. Dans le boudoir, les plus jeunes restés seuls, ne prononcèrent aucune parole durant quelques instants. S'ils devaient discuter, ils ne firent rien pour faciliter leur conversation.

\- On s'est embrassé, on a combattu ensemble, tu m'as sauvé la vie mais tu n'es toujours pas capable de parler de nous, commença Hermione.

\- Je vous prie, ne faites pas ça.

\- Est- ce que Jedusor avait raison ? Aurais-je dû l'épouser ou encore devenir la maîtresse du prince ? S'impatienta la jeune femme. J'ai seize ans, je me dois de me marier et tu refuses de faire de moi ta femme. Je t'attends depuis deux ans voire plus, et je peux attendre encore, mais une jeune femme se doit d'épouser un homme, un seigneur, tu m'as écrit... et je croyais en tes paroles !

\- Je ne sais point si je peux le faire, la famille, des enfants, je ne suis point taillé pour cela, je n'ai pas eu de vrai exemple familial et je ne veux point faire votre malheur, expliqua l'homme. Et pour beaucoup dès demain je serai un traitre, j'ai agi en tant qu'espion pour le prince, je connaissais les risques, je ne désire en aucun cas noircir votre réputation.

La jeune femme se leva, s'approchant de son amour, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Je n'ai cure de ma réputation, j'ai fait la mienne et tu as été le bras de la justice en tuant Jedusor il y a quelques heures, fit la brune. Si tu refuses de m'épouser, tout le monde s'interrogera, j'ai annoncé vouloir porter le deuil car tu m'avais promis le mariage, le mensonge est un prétexte facile pour faire le déshonneur d'une réputation.

Severus ne savait que faire, si bien qu'il se leva pour partir, laissant la jeune femme seul à attendre le réveil de son père.

* * *

Expliquer à a cour et au peuple les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la nuit d'avant ne fut pas chose aisée. Le coup d'état de Jedusor, s'il avait réussi, aurait profité à un bon nombre de nobles. Barjow fut arrêté rapidement, dénonçant de nombreux hommes de main de l'ancien premier ministre. Pettigrow, un des secrétaires particuliers du roi connu le même sort que l'empoisonneur, dénonçant lui aussi du fond de sa cellule ses anciens complices ou des hommes ayant eu des relations avec Jedusor. L'atmosphère et les arrestations de masse firent frémir la cour qui comprit la volonté dominatrice de son nouveau souverain.

L'annonce du retour de la reine en parfaite santé fit s'effondrer plus d'une dame. De nombreux gentilshommes se hâtèrent auprès d'elle, une reine veuve pouvait facilement tomber dans la solitude pensaient-ils, cependant Narcissa les renvoya tous. Préférant aider son fils à réordonner le royaume que de se complaire dans des pseudos-romances ridicules, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre. Et dévouée une véritable reconnaissance à la dame Potter.

D'ailleurs un bal était annoncé, tradition oblige après une victoire. Le roi ne manquait pas vraiment, son enterrement à Saint-Denis se fit dans la plus grande intimité. Le sacre de Drago I à l'inverse fut acclamé par le peuple, voyant ce nouveau prince comme le sauveur du blason français. Harry, Severus, Lupin, Black et Weasley, furent déclarés mousquetaires de la garde personnelle du roi. Hermione quant à elle, eut le droit à un siège permanant au conseil du roi, une première dans l'histoire.

En tant que nouveaux roi, nous nous devons de savoir récompenser avec justesse la bravoure et la loyauté. Mes mousquetaires, tel le veut la tradition, je souhaite vous accorder une faveur si celle-ci est réalisable par nous. Veuillez avancer je vous prie.

Le seigneur Black put donc demander un peu d'or en récompense, afin de voyager comme il lui plaira entre la France et sa natale Angleterre. Le seigneur Lupin préféra demander la permission de reconquérir les terres françaises que le premier ministre avait confisquées à son père, accordé. Le père d'Hermione ne demanda rien d'autre que de continuer à le servir, il fut fait capitaine lieutenant des mousquetaires.

\- Mousquetaire Rogue, prononça le roi. Vous avez risquez votre vie afin de protéger la mienne, vous avez su être un parfait élément pour la couronne grâce à votre espionnage. Choisissez votre faveur, nous vous en prions.

Severus s'inclina devant le roi. Hermione dû constater avec tristesse que Severus avait raison, de nombreux nobles doutaient de sa loyauté et parlaient à voix basse de son ancienne alliance avec le premier ministre.

\- Mon roi, je ne souhaite point richesse et titre, vous m'avez déjà accordé ces faveurs il y a bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous demandez une faveur plus intime.

Beaucoup se mirent à chuchoter, Harry fronça les sourcils, surtout en voyant le visage de son ami Ron s'éclaircir dans un sourire. Hermione aussi fut extrêmement curieuse. Severus voulait-il repartir ?

\- J'aimerai que mon maître d'arme, le seigneur Harry Potter comte de Belinghen m'offre ma main de sa fille unique Hermione.

La jeune femme crut défaillir quand elle l'entendit finalement prononcer cette phrase. Elle tourna son regard vers son père et vers le roi, espérant qu'ils acceptent. Drago ne fut point heureux de devoir accepter, sa parole était sacrée, cependant si elle épousait Rogue elle ne viendrait plus auprès de lui. Harry savait déjà ce qu'il était juste de répondre, il voyait bien l'expression faciale de son enfant.

\- Je l'accepte ! Fit le père de la future mariée.

\- Si la jeune femme est consentante mon cher ami, nous ne pouvons vous refuser cela, dit le roi.

Hermione s'approcha de Severus, posant sa main sur le bras de son futur époux.

\- Je ne désire que devenir l'épouse du seigneur Rogue votre altesse.

\- Soit ! Clama le roi. Vous avez notre bénédiction.

Le bal débuta, les danses s'entamèrent et la musique résonna. Tous s'amusèrent, fêtant à la fois le nouveau roi et le retour d'une stabilité politique. Hermione se pavanait au bras de son fiancé. Son père les aborda bien assez vite.

\- Pour quand sera le mariage ? S'enquit-il.

Hermione leva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux onyx de Severus.

\- Dans deux mois, de ce fait ma fiancée aura le temps de trouver sa robe de noces.

\- Et où vivrez-vous ?

\- Sur mes terres, fit à nouveau le seigneur Rogue.

Il ne pensait pas devoir répondre à un interrogatoire de son père d'arme si tôt sa demande faite. Une petite voix lui dit qu'il allait devoir rendre des rapports plus souvent que prévu à son nouveau capitaine.

S'échappant dans les jardins, le couple put respirer loin des curieux. Hermione en profita pour poser sa tête contre son futur amant.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé d'opinion à propos de nous ? Questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- La réflexion. Et le roi m'a avoué vous avoir fait sa déclaration lors de mon absence. Vous êtes très courtiser, de nombreux seigneurs vous voudraient comme épouse. Et malgré tout c'est à moi que vous avez su rester fidèle. Qui ne voudrez d'une femme qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est et non pour sa fortune ou ses titres. J'ai choisi mon épouse, c'est toi Hermione. Je ne pourrai te protéger que si tu es à mes côtés.

Il attrapa le menton de la jeune femme, posant ses lèvres sur celles délicates de la jeune femme. Ils étaient heureux à présent, car après les combats vient la paix.

* * *

\- J'en ai marre de Potter !

C'est un Severus Rogue très en colère qui s'affairait au-dessus d'un chaudron en ébullition. Ce sale Potter ! Il en avait plus qu'assez que cet auror de pacotille vienne fourrer son nez dans ses affaires ! Est-ce qu'il allait voir lui si ce binoclard accomplissait parfaitement son devoir conjugal avec la rouquine ?

\- Severus, tu as l'air tendu mon amour.

\- Ton copain Potter est encore venu pour me dire que si je n'étais pas un parfait gentleman avec toi je finirai à Azkaban ! Tu imagines la honte que j'ai eue devant ma classe de cinquième année ! Tu es une Miss-Je-Sais -Tout ! Tu es capable de te défendre si on t'attaque : la preuve, la nuit dernière tu m'as lacéré le dos durant nos ébats ! Sauvageonne !

La jeune femme s'approcha, collant sa poitrine contre le dos de l'homme furieux.

\- Calme-toi trésor.

Elle se mit à le masser alors qu'il continuait à imaginer de nombreuses tortures à l'encontre du Survivant.

\- Je suis sûre que si vous faisiez la paix, vous deviendrez de bons amis ! Sourit la jeune femme. Vous me surprotégez tous les deux, je me demande comment vous allez gérer avec celle-ci.

Elle caressa son ventre rond de quatre mois.

\- Même pas en rêve qu'elle sorte un jour de ce château, ou mieux de notre appartement ! Tonna –t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Ma fille m'écoutera !

\- Mais bien sûr, compte là-dessus Rogue, allez viens, on doit aller manger !

Il suivit sa douce à travers le château.

\- Harry ! Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Je viens vérifier que ton époux ne te marty…

Il fut coupé par la main de Ron lui écrasant la bouche.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry voulait savoir si tu allais bien avec notre chère petite nièce. On en profite pour planifier la cérémonie en hommage à la victoire contre notre petit Voldemort préféré !

\- Hum hum.

Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de se racler la gorge.

\- Ne te crois pas si important Weasley ! N'oublie pas que je suis le plus grand organisateur du monde des sorciers, personne ne peut se comparer à moi !

\- Drago tais-toi et fais donc ton travaille, je veux qu'on se voit pour l'organisation de ma baby shower après, ria la jeune femme enceinte.

\- A vos ordres milady ! Plaisanta le blond. Je dois aller voir McGonagall, elle veut tout faire pour m'aider ! Une vraie mère poule depuis la guerre ! Mais pas de soucis princesses, la plus belle baby shower pour la plus belles des femmes c'est noté !

Il partit en laissant le groupe derrière lui.

\- Il va arrêter de draguer ma femme ce crétin ? Grogna Severus.

\- Voyons, je n'aime pas les blonds tu le sais, je n'aime que les bruns, fit Hermione sachant très bien les conséquences de la jalousie de son mari.

\- Potter ! Devenez roux dès demain ! Exigea le maître de potions.

\- Hermione juste pour te dire…

\- Harry tu n'es pas mon père ! Faut que tu arrêtes de me surprotéger, entre toi et Severus je suis dans du papier bulle ! Commença à s'énerver la brune.

\- Voldemort a failli te tuer ! Répliqua le Survivant.

\- Et nous sommes tous en vie, et tu vas devenir ami avec mon mari.

Elle partit à son tour sous les regards courroucés des hommes concernés.

\- Après les combats vient la paix ! S'écria-t-elle au loin.

\- D'où sort-elle une phrase si stupide ? Marmonna Severus. Elle la dit depuis que je la connais ! On est pas au Moyen-âge !

\- Elle m'a sorti un jour que sa mère prétendait qu'elle la connaissait d'une vie antérieure ! Répondit le Survivant. Vous y croyez vous ?

\- Ne divaguez pas crétin d'auror ! Ragea Severus. Elle a dû lire ça quelque part, j'ai épousé un rat de bibliothèque pas une réincarnation !

THE END

Eh oui, la fin de notre histoire s'achève. Merci d'avoir lu . N'hésitez pas à laisser des messages, merci ! A bientôt chers lecteurs !


End file.
